Jidai High
by EnchantedMiko
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are new at Jidai High. Inuyasha meets the spunky Kagome and falls head over heels in love kaginu
1. Chapter 1: The Cute Girl With Spunk

Jidai High - Chapter One: The Cute Girl With Spunk  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha though I can dream)  
  
A seventeen year old boy got out of his BMW convertable. He had black hair that went a few inches below his waist and deep purple eyes.  
  
He slung a backpack over his shoulder and walked into the school building. Several posters hung on the wall as the boy sat in the main office.  
  
A pile of detention slips on the table next to him caught his attention. He himself was known for getting detention alot.  
  
'One of those slips will have my name on it in by the end of the week,' the boy smirked to himself.  
  
He looked to make sure the woman behind the desk wasn't watching. He leaned over and carefully looked through the names in the slips.  
  
But at the bottom of the pile he found an easier solution: A piece of paper with the first names of students and the first letter of their last name next to it. A dash formed after each name explaining what the student had done to land in detention.  
  
The boy read through the paper carefully:  
  
1. Kouga W. - stealing files from the principle's office; damaging school lockers; holding after school fights.  
  
The boy snorted. 'Ha! I could do better than that! But I have to give the guy a 'little' credit I guess.'  
  
2. Hiten T. - continously making out with different girls infront of class  
  
'Play boy!'  
  
3. Manten T. - ditching classes to hide in boys bathroom to make hair potions  
  
'Pathetic!'  
  
4. Sango H. - bringing to class over sized boomerang and knocking out a certain student by the name of Miroku K.  
  
'A girl?! Whoever this Miroku guy is is weak to let a 'girl' beat him!'  
  
But the last name on the list caught his attention the most.  
  
5. Kagome H. - always late to class; dunking milk on twin sister during lunch period; knocking out a student for 'hitting' on her; jumps on desks to get to own seat; playing tricks on several boys to get revenge; talking back to teacher; making snide remarks at teacher; disobeying all substitutes......  
  
And the list went on. The boy's eyes widened. 'All this from a girl? Damn.... this bitch is good.'  
  
"Mr. Inuyasha Takashi," came a voice. Inuyasha looked up. "Yeah?" A plump man with glasses stood infront of him.  
  
"First day and you're already landing yourself a good detention!" Inuyasha guessed it was the principal.  
  
"Nah I was just curious as to who the trouble makers around here were," Inuyasha said calmly, returning the papers.  
  
The principal raised an eyebrow. "I was informed there were two of you," he said. Inuyasha frowned.  
  
"Hey how should I know where my stupid half brother runs off too?" The principal glared at him.  
  
Just then the door opened and another boy walked in. His hair was longer than Inuyasha's and an odd silver color. He had amber colored eyes that you got lost in just staring at them.  
  
He had a calm expression, divoid of emotion. He bowed his head at the principal. "I am Sesshoumaru Takashi and I apologize for my tardiness. I was running an errand that my younger brother was supposed to do," he said.  
  
The principal smiled slightly. "You I like! You have more manners." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 'That errand... I forgot.'  
  
"Well boys welcome to Jidai High School! I am your principal, Mr. Watenshi. I will give you your schedules, you will report to class immediately after this and your homeroom teacher will assign you someone to shadow."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded while Inuyasha again rolled his eyes. Mr. Watenshi gave them their schedules and shooed them off to class.  
  
"We have the same schedules-again," Inuyasha complained. "Of course we do little brother. It's always been the same. Did you think this place was any different?" Sesshoumaru replied in his monotone voice.  
  
"Feh!" was Inuyasha's answer. They stopped infront of a door and Sesshoumaru swung it open. The class quieted down and several girls fainted at the sight of the brothers.  
  
They walked in towards the teacher. Inuyash was glaring at the students mentally saying,'What are you lookin at?'  
  
Sesshoumaru on the other hand, just ignored them, even the slutty girls who sat infront who were battering their eyelashes at him.  
  
The teacher smiled warmly. "Class please welcome our new students, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha Takashi."  
  
The students gasped. Murmurs went around. "Takashi? They're like the richest family in Tokyo!"  
  
"I heard they had over a thousand rooms in their sea-side mansion!"  
  
This went on til the teacher cleared his voice. "Quiet down please!" he turned his attention back to the brothers.  
  
"I am your homeroom teacher, Mr. Metino. Please take your seats at the fifth row. You will find two empty seats next to eachother."  
  
Sesshoumaru simply nodded and dragged a huffing Inuyasha up the stairs (it may be a high school but it's like those rooms in colleges; I forget what they're called).  
  
They sat in the chairs infront of more slutty girls. A girl with long black hair and brown eyes stood up and raised her hand.  
  
Mr. Metino sighed. "Yes Kikyo?" The girl, Kikyo, giggled. "Um, who are our new students gonna shadow?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'Kami please say it's not her!' When Mr. Metino was about to let Kikyo take the job the door opened again.  
  
Mr. Metino closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "Oh my goodness. Ms. Higurashi!" Kikyo looked up.  
  
"Yes?" Mr. Metino frowned. "Not you, your sister who is late; again!" Before the class stood a lovely girl with raven black hair.  
  
It went up to her waist and she had brown eyes that oozed of life. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo then to the girl at front.  
  
'Eh? Twins?' The girl in front sighed and handed Mr. Metino a piece of paper. Mr. Metino just threw it away.  
  
The girl's jaw dropped. "Mr. Metino!" she yelled, her voice full of fire but also held a kind gentleness side to it.  
  
"That was my excuse paper thingy you know!" the girl frowned. Mr. Metino shook his head. "Forget it, Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha blinked. This was Kagome H.? The top trouble maker on the list? She was hot!  
  
Kagome pouted which made her look incredibley cute to Inuyasha. "So what are you gonna do now? Put me in detention for the one hundreth time?"  
  
Mr. Metino shook his head. "No instead I'm going to give you a different punishment that I know you will not enjoy."  
  
Kagome crossed her arms. "Yeah? Try me," she said, challenging. Immediately Inuyasha wanted to get to know her.  
  
"I will have our new students shadow you for the rest of the week." Kagome's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!?!?!" she yelled, the rest of the class (aside Inu and Sess) shuddering.  
  
"What new students??" she asked. Mr. Metino pointed to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Kagome followed the finger to the two boys sitting next to 'her' chair.  
  
She blinked a couple times at the two boys. 'Not bad looking. The tall one looks like a stiff and the shorter one looks like a kid begging for a spankin,' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
She turned her attention back to Mr. Metino. "I don't want some baby and a stiff stalking me for the week!"  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru glared at her. 'Who is she calling a baby? She's the one complaining and whining down there!' Inuyasha said mentally.  
  
"Go to your seat Ms. Higurashi." Kagome sighed in defeat. "Fine." Then she smirked at the teacher.  
  
Mr. Metino's eyes widened. "No Kagome! Not that way! No!" Kagome leaped up with amazing agility and bounded on top of the desks.  
  
She landed on top of the empty desk next to Inuyasha. She jumped down and onto her seat, carelessly dropping her backpack.  
  
Mr. Metino shook his head. "Kids these days," he mumbled. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.  
  
She just glared at them and then turned her attention back to Mr. Metino. "I can't believe this! I'm stuck with a pair of newbies," Kagome mumbled, but suprisingly Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha heard it just fine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview of Next Chapter:  
  
"Beat it you little whore! Nobody wants you around anyway!" Kagome growled. Inuyasha smirked. 'What she said.' Sesshoumaru stood there with impatience.  
  
"Can we go now?" Inuyasha finally asked. Kagome spun around to glare at him. "Shut up I'm talkin here!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at her in return. 'Who does this little bitch think she is? I'll show her!' 


	2. Chapter 2: Intimidate Me? Ha!

Jidai High - Chapter 2: Intimidate Me? Ha!  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha though I can dream)  
  
Inuyasha chose to watch Kagome throughout the rest of the class. Occasionally she would be doodling in her notebook.  
  
He caught her writing names on a paper marked,'To-Die List.' It looked like her number one was Kouga, the same guy on the detention sheet.  
  
Number two was a guy Inuyasha never heard of; Hojo A. But after ten minutes of watching Kagome had eventually caught him staring.  
  
She closed it and stuffed it in her desk after glaring daggers at him. Sesshoumaru chose to ignore everyone.  
  
When the bell rang Kagome picked up her book and her backpack, then jumped the desks again.  
  
She was downstairs and waiting by the door already while Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were squeezing through a fan of girls.  
  
'Maybe I should take Kagome's way,' Inuyasha thought to himself. Then Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha felt a hand tug on the collars and they were hauled out of the group of sluts.  
  
The boys looked up to see Kagome tapping her foot. "Are you done flirting yet?" she asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up and gave her the watch-your-tongue-wench look. Kagome just raised an eyebrow.  
  
Inuyasha got up and fixed his collar. "How did you do that?" he asked. Kagome blinked for a minute.  
  
"Oh you mean pull you out of the slut pile? I've had practice," was all she said. Kagome walked out the door, obviously a signal for,'Lets go!'  
  
The brothers followed her to her locker. She opened it and it was suprisingly neat for the top trouble maker.  
  
She pulled out a bag of chips and was about to drag the brothers some where else when that one girl, Kikyo, came up.  
  
"Hi boys! I'm Kikyo and you probably remember me from class," she said, twirling strands of hair on her finger while smacking her gum loudly.  
  
She leaned in and whispered,"You can ditch my sister and shadow me as long as you want," she said.  
  
Kagome had heard enough. She shoved Kikyo away from Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.  
  
"Beat it you little whore! Nobody wants you around anyway!" Kagome growled. Inuyasha smirked. 'What she said.' Sesshoumaru stood there with impatience.  
  
"Can we go now?" Inuyasha finally asked. Kagome spun around to glare at him. "Shut up I'm talkin here!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at her in return. 'Who does this little bitch think she is? I'll show her!'  
  
Kikyo clenched and unclenched her fists. Then she turned on her heal, flicked her hair, and left with her group of sluts.  
  
Kagome stuck her tongue out at her. "Stupid cow," she muttered. "Well it's snack break so do whatever you like," Kagome said, then she disappeared through the crowd of people.  
  
"Oi! Where are we supposed to meet you?!" Inuyasha yelled. He didn't get a reply. He crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Stupid girl!" Sesshoumaru shook his head and walked away. "Hey wait a minute! Where are *you* going?!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Anywhere," was Sesshoumaru's reply. Inuyasha growled. 'Great now i'm a loner.' He took that back when he saw Kikyo not too far away waving at him to go to her.  
  
Inuyasha made a look of disgust. 'I'll just go find Kagome.'  
  
With that thought Inuyasha walked to the other direction, away from a steaming Kikyo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha had managed to find his way outside. There were about twelve tables and a big lawn in the middle. A small pond sat in the middle of the lawn.  
  
Near shadier areas stood a cherry tree. And under that tree sat Kagome, with another girl and some guy.  
  
The girl had long black hair tied in a high ponytail. She had pink eyeshadow and brown eyes. She wore black hip huggers and a pink spaghetti strap.  
  
But what suprised Inuyasha was a huge boomerang leaning against the tree behind her. Kagome seemed much more friendly while talking to the girl.  
  
The boy next to Kagome's friend had black hair that ended in a small ponytail in the back of his head.  
  
He had ocean blue eyes and he was wearing black baggy pants with a purple shirt. A black vest covered most of the shirt though.  
  
As Inuyasha was nearing he heard Kagome's friend scream,"HENTAI!!!" and hit the boy with the over sized boomerang.  
  
'This must be the Sango girl I read on the list and the Miroku guy who kept getting hit. Feh! Weakling.'  
  
Kagome looked up when she heard someone clear their throat. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked boredly. Sango raised a questioning brow. "Who's this?" she asked.  
  
Kagome said,"Some newbie with his stiff brother. They have to shadow me for the week. Mr. Metino's idea since I was late again."  
  
Sango nodded. "Tough," she said. Miroku smiled and stood up. He extended his hand for a handshake.  
  
"I'm Miroku K. You are?" Inuyasha took his hand. "Inuyasha Takashi," he answered. Kagome faked a yawn.  
  
Inuyasha growled. Kagome just smirked. "Whatever. Wutcha need, new boy?" Inuyasha didn't appreciate the name.  
  
"Where are we supposed to go next, dumb ass! You didn't tell me where to go!" Kagome just started laughing.  
  
Inuyasha liked the sound of her laugh, despite the fact it was because she was laughing at him.  
  
"You have a schedule, don'tcha?" she giggled. Inuyasha blushed. 'Oh yeah. I'm an idiot.'  
  
"Maybe he just came to flirt with you, Kag-chan," Sango said. Kagome stopped laughing and looked at Sango coldly.  
  
"Not funny, San-chan," she said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 'Girls.' Miroku looked bored as well.  
  
"Well girls I believe class will start soon," he said, changing the conversation. Kagome threw away her chips and slung her backpack over her shoulder.  
  
"It's okay. Two more periods and then we're going home. We get off early on mondays remember?"  
  
Miroku blushed. "Haha! Oh yeah." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha would've blushed if it was directed towards him.  
  
"Sango don't forget Hiraikotsu," Kagome said. Sango just smiled. "I would never leave the family heirloom on school premisis," she said, picking up the boomerang.  
  
"Yeah, unlike last time," Kagome giggled. Sango smirked. "That time doesn't count!" Just then the bell rang.  
  
Inuyasha put his hand in his pocket to get his schedule out, only to find it missing. He looked up and sighed when he saw Kagome had it.  
  
"When did you get that?" he asked as she read. "When I got up I snatched it from your pocket," she said, still reading.  
  
Then she threw the paper at Inuyasha. She turned to Sango. "This is just great. The guy has the same exact classes as me!"  
  
"My brother has the same schedule so.." Inuyasha began. Kagome groaned. "I was hoping I could get a break in some of my classes at least.  
  
Kagome just sighed and took Inuyasha's wrist. "Come on, newbie."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was after school and Kagome was standing in the student parking lot. "Where did I park my car again?" she mumbled.  
  
"Feh! That's stupid of you. I knew you were a wench but now you're a wench with memory loss!"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "What do you want NOW Inuyasha?" she asked without turning around.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. 'Time for payback. Lets see how tough you really are!' Inuyasha came up behind Kagome and pulled her back to his chest.  
  
Kagome didn't even squeak or nothin. Inuyasha furrowed his brows. 'Okay Plan B.'  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome asked sounded exasperated. Inuyasha put his chin on the crook of her neck without saying anything.  
  
Kagome still just stood there, her arms locked under Inuyasha's. Then Kagome felt his tongue sliding against her skin.  
  
She sighed then turned her head to glance at him. "If you're trying to intimidate me then that's the most pathetic attempt I've seen," she said.  
  
Inuyasha let go of her in suprise. She smirked and looked ahead. "Ah! There it is! See ya later, Inu," Kagome said, walking to her car which was a red volkswagon beetle.  
  
She bent through the open window and pressed a button. The roof of the beetle went down, turning the car into a covertable.  
  
Kagome threw her backpack in the backseat and hopped into the front. She started the car and drove out of the parking lot, blowing a fake kiss to Inuyasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview of Next Chapter:  
  
Inuyasha passed by the gym but froze when he saw Kagome beating the shit out of a punching bag.  
  
'She's good.' Inuyasha walked in, wanting to catch her offguard for once. He was a foot away from Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled. She punched the bag extra hard and bent down as it swung back then forth, knocking into Inuyasha.  
  
The bag threw him halfway across the gym. Kagome straightened up and smirked. "Were you trying to suprise me, Inu?" 


	3. Chapter 3: Hand to Hand Combat

Jidai High - Chapter 3: Hand to Hand Combat  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha though I can dream)  
  
Inuyasha sat in his room pondering. 'Damn that girl! I can't do anything to make her scared! I wanna see her frightened for once! Argh this Kagme girl has been on my mind since I met her! She's cute yes but I don't need to think about her twenty-four seven!'  
  
Inuyasha then pounded his head on the desk over and over again. That's how Sesshoumaru found him.  
  
"Inuyasha go to the bathroom," was all he said before leaving. Inuyasha looked puzzled. "What the hell is he talkin about?"  
  
Inuyasha got up and walked to his bathroom. He turned on the lights and looked in the mirror. "Is that all?" he muttered.  
  
'No big deal.' Inuyasha took a strand of his silver hair. 'I wonder if Kagome saw me in my true form. If that would scare her I would bring her here and show her right now!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome ate her oden like a lion chewing on antelope. Her little brother, Souta, had been strangely quiet.  
  
"Kag-chan," he said. Kagome looked up from her oden. "Yeah?" Souta looked at her with scared eyes.  
  
"Kohaku said that Sango said that you're a type of bully at Jidai. Is it true?" he asked. Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
  
Ms. Higurashi looked at her daughter. "Kagome?" she asked. Kagome shook her head and smiled at Souta.  
  
"Haha! Sango and her brother must be losing it! I would never be a bully because I know how much you're scared of them!"  
  
"Then how come it said you were beating up guys on your report card in the comments section?" Souta asked.  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped. "Y-you read my report card???!!!" Souta paled. "Um, I was curious?" he said nervously.  
  
Kagome was steaming. "You little--"  
  
"Kagome sit down!" Ms. Higurashi said. Kagome shot her a glare before sitting back in her seat. Souta looked from mother to daughter.  
  
"So you *are* a bully who gets bad grades?" Souta said, a hint of anxiousness in his eyes. Kagome looked at her mother.  
  
"Souta.. I... well... I guess I kinda am.. in a way.. I'm sorry for not saying anything," Kagome said, lowering her head.  
  
But Souta just jumped out of his chair and hugged his sister. "THIS IS SO COOL! NOW YOU CAN COME TO SCHOOL AND BEAT UP THE BULLIES WHO KEEP PICKING ON ME AND STEALING MY LUNCH MONEY!!"  
  
Kagome fell over anime style. She stood up with her eye twitching madly. "You mean that was why you were questioning me like I was a criminal??!!"  
  
Souta smiled. "Hehe!" Kagome growled and lunged at her brother. Chaos unleashed in the Higurashi shrine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha went to their homeroom just in time. The bell rang but Mr. Metino just sat at his desk doing nothing.  
  
Inuyasha looked to the seat next to him and blinked. 'Late? Does she really do this everyday?'  
  
Just then Kagome ran inside the room and up to the teacher. Today she was wearing khaki shorts and a yellow shirt that said Fun in the Sun in glittery gold letters.  
  
"Sorry I'm--"  
  
"Save it," Mr. Metino cut her off. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine then." And for once she used the stairs.  
  
When she got to her row she smirked at the brothers. She walked into the row and stepped on their foots.  
  
"Oh oops did I do that? Sorry, my mistake," she said cheerfully. Inuyasha turned red. 'Where does she get all her strength! That really hurt!'  
  
Sesshoumaru glared murderously at Kagome. She sat down and smiled innocently at them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was lunch break and Inuyasha decided to tour the school. When he came out of the main building he looked to the cherry tree.  
  
Sango and Miroku were sitting down but no Kagome. Inuyasha decided to check out the gym. He had to buy his gym clothes anyway.  
  
The gym was a big building, and the locker rooms only made it bigger. Inuyasha looked down a hallway and saw it lead directly to the boys locker room.  
  
The doors to the gym were right next to it.  
  
Inuyasha passed by the gym but froze when he saw Kagome beating the shit out of a punching bag.  
  
'She's good.' Inuyasha walked in, wanting to catch her offguard for once. He was a foot away from Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled. She punched the bag extra hard and bent down as it swung back then forth, knocking into Inuyasha.  
  
The bag threw him halfway across the gym. Kagome straightened up and smirked. "Were you trying to suprise me, Inu?"  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his head. Kagome had changed into her gym clothes which were tight blue shorts for the girls and an even tighter grey shirt that squeezed her form, showing off her curves.  
  
It also kept her breasts from 'bouncing' every time she moved. She had put her hair up in a high pony tail and she was sweating hard.  
  
"How long have you been in here?" Inuyasha asked, standing up. Kagome shrugged. "I have a pass to stay here and practice during classes."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "So that's why you were missing last period," he said. Kagome just nodded. She turned around and walked back to the punching bag.  
  
Inuyasha picked up his backpack and went to the locker room. He came back out twenty minutes later with his hair braided into one and he had left his shirt in the dressing room.  
  
"Lets see who's stronger," he smirked. He wasn't suprised to find Kagome still fighting. "Kagome!" he called out.  
  
He heard Kagome sigh. She caught the punching bag before it hit her then she looked at Inuyasha.  
  
When she saw him her jaw slightly dropped. 'Damn! He's hot without a shirt and his hair like that! And those muscles too! Wait a minute what am I thinking? Damn it Kagome! Quit making goo goo eyes at him before he notices you're staring!'  
  
But Inuyasha had already noticed and Kagome was blushing! She didn't even know it. "Do you do hand to hand combat?" he asked.  
  
Kagome blinked and nodded dumbly. "Good. I wanna verse you," he said. Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You wanna verse me? Well okay," she said with confidence. Inuyasha walked to the other side of the gym as Kagome did.  
  
The two got in their fighting stances. Inuyasha let her have the first move. Kagome moved fast was what he learned.  
  
Inuyasha leaped forward in an attempt to pin her down but she moved away easily. Inuyasha landed on the matts.  
  
Kagome came and sat down on his back and put her elbow on her knees. "You make a good bench, Inu," she said grinning.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and threw her off easily though he would never admit he liked the feeling of her sitting on him.  
  
Kagome landed on her feet on the other side of the gym. Inuyasha charged at her and tried to punch her.  
  
Kagome put up her arms and he hit those instead. She blocked every move he made. Kagome jumped forward and effectively knocked him on his back.  
  
But Inuyasha wrapped is arms around Kagome and brought her down with him. Her small yet strong body landed onto his chest.  
  
'Plan C!' Kagome blushed. Inuyasha still had his arms around her. "Okay let go of me, lover boy!" she said.  
  
Inuyasha blushed and hesitantly let go. She stood up and smiled. "Ha! I win!" Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his fists.  
  
'This girl can do anything,' he said to himself, watching Kagome jump around in victory. 'I'll win you Kagome!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview of Next Chapter:  
  
"Oh hold on San-chan there's someone on the other line."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kagome pressed the flash button.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kagome."  
  
"How the hell did you get my phone number, Inu?!"  
  
"I've got sources."  
  
*sigh* "Whatever. What do you want?"  
  
"Fine i'll make it quick. Miroku told me he wanted me to hang out with you guys tomorrow after school at the diner."  
  
"He what?! Oh whatever. Fine with me."  
  
"Okay see you tomorrow.... Kag-chan."  
  
Then he hung up. Kagome blinked a couple times. 'Since when does he call me Kag-chan?' 


	4. Chapter 4: Gold Eyes and Dog Ears

Jidai High - Chapter Four: Gold Eyes and Dog Ears  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha though I can dream)  
  
The 'shadow week', as Kagome had named it, was almost over. It was Thursday and that meant one more day.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru followed Kagome down the hallway like lackeys. Kagome hated silence so she decided to strike up a conversation.  
  
"So Sesshy did Inu tell you what happened yesterday?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru growled low at the nickname.  
  
"No he had failed to mention it," he said. Kagome smirked. "Inu why don't you tell your brother what happened or I can tell him myself."  
  
Inuyasha groaned. He knew Sesshoumaru would use this for blackmail, either that or Kagome would.  
  
"Kagome beat me at hand to hand combat," he sighed. Sesshoumaru replied,"You're a disgrace, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha glared at him while Kagome just giggled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku had insisted that Inuyasha sit with them under the cherry tree. "Well Inuyasha's a jerk and all but I think it's good for Miroku to have a male companion to share his boredome with," Sango laughed.  
  
"Okay Miroku if you're that desperate. Go ahead and invite him," Kagome said. Miroku stood up and waved his hand at Inuyasha who had just emerged from the building.  
  
"You know this wouldn't make a difference. Inuyasha comes here all the time to chat with you," Sango said to Kagome.  
  
Kagome shrugged. "True but now he'll know he's allowed to stay." Inuyasha was suprised that for once Kagome and her friends were 'calling' him to the tree. He usually had to walk there on free will.  
  
Inuyasha stopped infront of Miroku. "We've decided that you're welcome to come sit with us now," Miroku smiled.  
  
Kagome and Sango just giggled. "Yeah only cuz Miroku doesn't have another guy friend to talk to while Kag-chan and I gossip," Sango said.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. 'It's about time they let me hang out with them,' he said mentally. He sat down next to Miroku though he would've preferred Kagome's side instead but that would be too obvious.  
  
"Kag-chan don't forget tomorrow after school," Sango said. Kagome smiled. "Don't worry. I won't. There's nothing to do anyway."  
  
"You're coming too, aren't you Miroku?" Sango asked. "Of course I am! I would never pass up the oppurtunity to hang out with two beautiful young ladies at the diner after school!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Hopeless," she muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat on the bed having those hour-long phone conversations with Sango.  
  
"I still say you two make a great couple," Kagome said.  
  
"Kag-chan! That's not funny! Who'd want to get with that lecher anyway?!" Sango screamed.  
  
"But you *do* look super cute together!"  
  
"What about you and 'Inu'? Or 'Sesshy'? You're saying I'm flirting with Miroku when *you're* the one giving cutesie-wutsie nicknames for your newbie boyfriends!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"It's true!"  
  
Sango would've gone on to say more about the Takashi brothers when Kagome's phone made a beeping noise.  
  
"Oh hold on San-chan there's someone on the other line."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kagome pressed the flash button.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kagome."  
  
"How the hell did you get my phone number, Inu?!"  
  
"I've got sources."  
  
*sigh* "Whatever. What do you want?"  
  
"Fine i'll make it quick. Miroku told me he wanted me to hang out with you guys tomorrow after school at the diner."  
  
"He what?! Oh whatever. Fine with me."  
  
"Okay see you tomorrow.... Kag-chan."  
  
Then he hung up. Kagome blinked a couple times. 'Since when does he call me Kag-chan?'  
  
Kagome pressed flash to get back to Sango.  
  
"You'll never believe who just called me!"  
  
"Inu-boy?" Sango laughed.  
  
"How'd you know?" Kagome asked sarcastically.  
  
"What?! What'd he want?!"  
  
"Turns out your lecher boyfriend invited him to hang out at the diner tomorrow."  
  
"MIROKU IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!"  
  
Kagome just laughed. "Sure sure! Whatever you say, San-chan!" Kagome hung up and laid down on her bed.  
  
"Seriously why is Inu calling me Kag-chan now?" she asked the ceiling. Kagome groaned. "Life is so complicated when you have boys to make it suck!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome and Sango were drinking mocha frappachinos while waiting for the boys. Kagome looked at Sango and smirked.  
  
"You're not wearing your eye shadow for once, San-chan!" Sango gasped. "WHAT?!" she took out a mirror from her backpack and looked at it.  
  
Kagome giggled. She leaned over to see her reflection in the compact mirror. She smiled but noticed something or someone behind her.  
  
It looked like a demon with golden orbs and fangs. It had silver long hair and dog ears at the top of it's head.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she spun around only to see Miroku and Inuyasha standing there.  
  
Kagome sighed. 'I'm going crazy here.' She looked in the mirror again and just saw Inuyasha with his black hair, purple eyes, and no dog ears standing behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview of Next Chapter:  
  
Kagome washed her face infront of the bathroom mirror. Then she remembered at the diner.  
  
'What did I see in Sango's compact?'  
  
She continued to dry her face when she remembered it was only Inuyasha standing behind her.  
  
Then she froze. "What if that thing in the mirror was--" Kagome shook her head and laughed.  
  
"Nah! That's not possible!" Kagome paused for a moment.  
  
'Is it?' 


	5. Chapter 5: The Takashi Residence

Jidai High - Chapter 5: The Takashi Residence  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha though I can dream)  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku sat across the girls. "So what are you gonna order?" Kagome asked.  
  
A waitress came and asked the same question. Miroku stood up and smiled at her. "I'll have one son, a smooch on the lips, and--"  
  
"HENTAI!!!" Sango knocked him out with hiraikotsu. Inuyasha shook his head. "Is he always like this?" he asked.  
  
Kagome rubbed her temple. "Yep." The waitress was frozen. Then she slowly moved away from their table and back inside the kitchen.  
  
"Hey who's gonna take our orders?!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome glared at him. "We're in a public diner not school Inu!" she hissed.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "HELLO OVER THERE!! WE WANNA EAT YA KNOW!!" Kagome and Sango groaned.  
  
"This is so embarassing," Sango whispered. Kagome nodded. "I'm gonna beat Miroku to death for inviting him!"  
  
A tall man came over and pointed to the exit. Kagome wanted to murder Inuyasha at that very moment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four teenagers sat on a bench near the park. "Nice going Inuyasha," Sango mumbled. Miroku said,"Oh come on now! It wasn't all Inuyasha's fault!"  
  
Sango smiled. "Of course not! IT WAS YOUR FAULT TOO FOR INVITING HIM!!"  
  
Kagome felt a tiny bit bad for Inuyasha. "Forget it Sango. That place was dingy anyway."  
  
Inuyasha felt a flash of hope. 'Maybe she does like me!' Kagome stood up and stretched.  
  
"You guys wanna come over to my place," Inuyasha suddenly said. 'Baka baka baka baka! Sesshoumaru will kill me for inviting this many people! And he'll notice Kagome and oh!!!'  
  
"Sure!" the three said in unison. "Lets see how the infamous Takashi family lives," Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
Inuyasha smiled. 'Greeeeeeeat!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha boredly walked up to his house. The other three dragged their jaws after him. "This. Place. Is. HUGE!!" Sango said.  
  
Kagome was utterly speechless. Miroku was counting the windows. When Inuyasha came to the door a butler opened it.  
  
The three shocked friends followed after him. There was a spiral staircase that Kami knows went how high.  
  
There were over a hundred rooms and the floors were made of polished marble. Inuyasha started walking up the stairs.  
  
"Lets go to my room. My mom will probably want all of you to stay for dinner," Inuyasha said. When they got to the fourth floor Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were ready to collapse.  
  
Inuyasha opened two huge white doors revealing his room. He blushed because it was a mess.  
  
You could barely see his floor because of all the junk scattered about. Kagome could make out a huge king sized bed with red pillows and blankets (not to mention they were silk), a wide screen tv, a PS3 which wasn't even released yet, a closet the size of Kagome's room, and a bathroom.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha! Your room is so cool despite all the trash on the floor!" Sango gasped. Miroku had his mouth open staring at the PS3.  
  
"If I see one drop of your saliva on my PS3 I'm gonna rip out your tongue!" Inuyasha threatened. 'It's possible to do that actually,' Inuyasha smirked to himself.  
  
Miroku immediately closed his mouth. A maid rushed in and in two seconds flat had the room sparkly clean.  
  
Sango fainted on Kagome. "Now that's service," Miroku muttered. Just then an elegant looking woman with long black hair and brown eyes appeared in the doorway.  
  
She was wearing an old fashioned kimono that's sleeves spread out and dragged on the floor. It was very colorful and had flowers on it.  
  
She smiled at Inuyasha and the gang. "Inu-chan who are your friends?" she asked. "This is Kagome, Sango, and Miroku," Inuyasha explained.  
  
"Guys this is my mother, Lady Seiji." The three bowed politely. "Why don't you stay for dinner?" Lady Seiji said.  
  
Inuyasha grinned. "Told ya she'd say it," he whispered to Kagome who only giggled. "We'd love to stay," Miroku said.  
  
Lady Seiji smiled. "Perfect. Be down in half an hour," she said, disappearing from the doorway.  
  
"Your mom is so pretty," Sango said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked. Then out of no where an orange fur ball came hurdling head first into Inuyasha, knocking him backwards onto the bed.  
  
"Shippo get off of me ya little rascal!!" Inuyasha yelled. The three looked and saw a small boy with orange hair and green eyes.  
  
What puzzled them most was his feet which looked like fox feet and he had a bushy tail. "Inuyasha what is that?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inuyasha blinked and then gulped. "Uh, he's a science experiment gone wrong!" Inuyasha laughed nervously.  
  
The fur ball, Shippo, glared at him. He was about to say something when Inuyasha covered his mouth and carried him to the bathroom.  
  
"Excuse us for a sec," he said. The three teenagers blinked as he shut the door.  
  
Inside Inuyasha was glaring at Shippo. "What is wrong with you?? Do you want them to figure out you're a kitsune youkai?!"  
  
Shippo shook his head. "No," he said sadly. "Good! So shut up and be what I tell you to be!"  
  
Inuyasha and Shippo came out of the bathroom. Kagome was sitting on the bed with Sango while Miroku was leaning against the bed post.  
  
Shippo sighed and slowly walked up to them. "My name is Shippo and I was once a human boy but then Inuyasha did this experiment on me so now I'm a cross between a fox and a human."  
  
Kagome made a look of sympathy and picked up Shippo. She set him on her lap and hugged him.  
  
"Aw you poor thing!" then she looked up and glared daggers at Inuyasha. "YOU JERK! WHAT KIND OF EXPERIMENT DID YOU DO ON THE POOR KID?!"  
  
Shippo tugged on her sleeve. "I'm only seven," he said, faking a tear. Sango's jaw dropped.  
  
"INUYASHAAAAA!!!!" Inuyasha high tailed it out of his room as an angry Sango holding hiraikotsu ran after him.  
  
Kagome snuggled Shippo to herself. "That Inuyasha is such a jerk to do that to you! But I have to admit, Shippo, you are cute this way," she laughed.  
  
Instantly Shippo loved the girl. "What's your name?" he asked. "I'm Kagome, that's Miroku *points to Miroku*, and the one who is supposedly beating Inuyasha to a bloody pulp is Sango!"  
  
Shippo grinned. "I wanna watch!" he said. Miroku straightened himself up. "Okay then lets go find them!"  
  
Kagome stood up, still holding Shippo who only cuddled up to her. The three walked out and could hear a door slamming.  
  
Miroku walked down the hall, the other two following. "I think they're in the dining room," Shippo said.  
  
"Where's that?" Miroku asked, stopping to look at him. Shippo pointed forward. "Just go straight until you see two big doors with two butlers standing infront," he said.  
  
Miroku continued his walk and they easily found the doors. The butlers bowed and opened it for them.  
  
Inside sat Lady Seiji, a swirly eyed Inuyasha, a pouting Sango, a stiff as ever Sesshoumaru, and an older man who looked like Sesshoumaru that sat at the head of the table.  
  
Lady Seiji looked up and smiled at them. "Glad you found us! Please have a seat," she said.  
  
Miroku moved to take the seat next to Sango. Then the others in the room noticed Shippo in Kagome's arms.  
  
"Oh it looks like Shippo has taken a liking to you, young lady," the man at the head of the table said.  
  
Kagome just smiled. Shippo said,"I wanna sit with Kagome-chan!" he said. Lady Seiji nodded.  
  
"Of course. Go sit next to Inuyasha." Kagome took the seat next to swirly eyed Inuyasha.  
  
"So, what did my son do this time?" Lady Seiji asked. Shippo snickered. Sango glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Shippo said he experimented on him and he's only seven! That's child abuse!" Sango nearly yelled.  
  
Lady Seiji and the man at the head of the table roared with laughter. Sango blinked. "Erm, what's so funny?" she asked.  
  
Lady Seiji shook her head. "Nothing Sango dear. By the way, this is my husband, Lord Inutaisho."  
  
The man at the head of the table smiled kindly at them all. Inuyasha finally snapped out of his stupor and growled at Sango.  
  
Then he turned to see Shippo sitting on Kagome's lap. "Who gave you permission to sit there, ya little runt?!"  
  
Shippo grinned and snuggled deep into Kagome's stomach, eliciting another growl from Inuyasha.  
  
"I like Kagome-chan and she let me sit on her lap," Shippo said, sticking his tongue out at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha gave him the evil eye and crossed his arms over his chest. Lady Seiji smiled. 'Has my son finally found someone?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner Lady Seiji insisted that Kagome, Miroku, and Sango spend the night. They didn't want to sound rude so they agreed.  
  
Miroku was to share the room with Inuyasha, and Sango with Kagome in a guest room. Shippo didn't take no for an answer when he asked to sleep in the girls room too.  
  
So it was late at night and Sango fell asleep on her bed. There were two canopy beds in the huge room.  
  
Shippo had curled up into a ball and fallen asleep as well but on Kagome's bed. Kagome went to the bathroom where she found a bathtub, or more like a jacuzzi.  
  
She took a quick bath and went to the mirror to apply some skin care lotion.  
  
Kagome washed her face infront of the bathroom mirror. Then she remembered at the diner.  
  
'What did I see in Sango's compact?'  
  
She continued to dry her face when she remembered it was only Inuyasha standing behind her.  
  
Then she froze. "What if that thing in the mirror was--" Kagome shook her head and laughed.  
  
"Nah! That's not possible!" Kagome paused for a moment.  
  
'Is it?'  
  
Kagome pondered that thought then walked over to her bed. She picked up Shippo and placed him in her arms as she set up the blanket.  
  
Then she lay down and put the sleeping Shippo at her side and held him as she slept.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview of Next Chapter:  
  
Lady Seiji smiled when she saw Inuyasha blush. Then she got an idea.  
  
"Why don't I give you all tickets to that new water park that just opened up? Then you can all enjoy yourselves!"  
  
The teenagers smiled. "Really? Will you be able to get those tickets?" Sango breathed. Lady Seiji smiled.  
  
"Of course I can!" Shippo started to pout on Kagome's lap. Lady Seiji giggled. "I'll get a ticket for you too Shippo!" 


	6. Chapter 6: I See London I See France HOL...

Jidai High - Chapter 6: I See London I See France.... HOLY CRAP!  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha though I can dream)  
  
Kagome yawned and stretched her arms, knocking a snoring pillow off the bed. Kagome froze.  
  
'Since when did pillows snore?'  
  
Kagome looked over the edge of the bed and sweat dropped. Shippo lay on the floor, still sleeping and still snoring.  
  
She heard Sango move in her bed. Kagome picked up Shippo and put him back on the bed, tucking him under the covers.  
  
Then she slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She came back out minutes later wearing yesterday's outfit since she didn't bring extra clothes.  
  
Kagome silently crept out of the room and she shut the door quietly. Kagome sighed and looked at the hall.  
  
'Which way to the dining room?' Kagome closed her eyes and spun around in a circle. She counted to ten and stopped spinning.  
  
She slammed into a wall as the Takashi Mansion spun around her. When the world finally stopped spinning she found herself facing the west hall.  
  
So she walked down the west hall (^^;;). After several twists and turns Kagome finally found the two huge doors with two butlers standing infront of them.  
  
They bowed and opened the doors for her. Kagome smiled at them and walked into the dining room, the doors closing behind her.  
  
But what she found wasn't the dining room. What she found almost made Kagome pass out.  
  
What Kagome found was the hot springs and a naked Sesshoumaru having his morning bath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and yawned, not noticing the fangs. He stretched and let his claws flex out.  
  
Then it hit him. His hearbeat stopped as he turned to look at Miroku. The lecher was snoring and drooling all over the guest bed.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and used his demon speed to get to the bathroom in less than a second. He came out in five seconds with ruffled black hair and his usual purple eyes.  
  
Miroku suddenly let out a loud yawn and smiled at Inuyasha. "Good morning," he said cheerily.  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Miroku had a faraway look in his eyes. "I had the most wonderful dream. I was in a jacuzzi with five ladies, each without a bikini to--"  
  
"I don't wanna know," Inuyasha cut in. Miroku shook his head and got up. He grabbed his clothes that he had left on a nearby chair and dressed up quickly.  
  
Inuyasha had changed in the bathroom so he waited for Miroku. When he was done the two walked to the dining room.  
  
They were greeted by Lord Inutaisho, Lady Seiji, Sango, and Shippo. The boys took their normal seats.  
  
Sango had a worried expression on her face. "Have you two seen Kag-chan?" she asked. Inuyasha and Miroku shook their heads.  
  
"She wasn't there when we woke up," Shippo said. Miroku looked around the table. "Uh, where's Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Having his morning bath in the hot springs as usual," he said. Everyone sat in silence waiting for the other two.  
  
Then Sango started to blush. "Er, you don't think....." she began. She looked at everybody. Everyone was once again silent.  
  
Then in unison,"Nah!" Just then the doors opened again and there stood a soaking wet Kagome and Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome had her arms over her chest and she was looking away from Sesshoumaru with indifference on her face.  
  
Sesshoumaru was growling like crazy and his cold mask was replaced with that of extreme anger and pissiness (I made that word up you know).  
  
Lady Seiji took one glace at them and burst out laughing. The others were just shocked. One, Sesshoumaru was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist (whistle while you can ladies!), two, the both of them looked like there was a flood.  
  
"This WENCH interrupted on my morning bath and then fell into the spring I was in!" Sesshoumaru said, nearly yelling.  
  
Kagome looked like she was ready to strangle him. "Well it's not my fault you like to splash and get the floors wet, causing me to trip and fall!!"  
  
Shippo's jaw dropped. "You splash, Sesshoumaru?" he asked. Lady Seiji stood up, still in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Why don't *gasp* I *giggle* get you *snort* two a tow--tow--HAHAHAHA!!!!" Lady Seiji fell down on the floor laughing like hell.  
  
Lord Inutaisho was bending next to her, trying to calm her down. Inuyasha was speechless while Sesshoumaru looked plain annoyed.  
  
"Go get your brother and your friend fixed up," Lord Inutaisho said sternly to Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded dumbly and took the two out of the room.  
  
Sango and Shippo stood up and followed after them, leaving Miroku and Lord Inutaisho to deal with the hysterical Lady Seiji.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"THE GUY WAS SPLASHING!!! SPLASHING!!! HE LOOKED LIKE A LITTLE KID SPLASHING LIKE HECK'S WORTH!!!!"  
  
Sango and a couple maids were fixing up Kagome while she rattled on about Sesshoumaru and his splashing fiasco.  
  
Since Kagome's only pair of clothes were wet, the maids dressed her up in one of Lady Seiji's simple kimonos.  
  
They combed her hair so it was as straight as straight can be. Then they piled it up in a complicated bun, letting some strands fall to the front of her face.  
  
The hair dresser added a beautiful flower to Kagome's hair. Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and stopped her rambling.  
  
"Oh. My. Gosh." she gasped. Sango was grinning like a madman. "Whoa Kagome! I've never seen you look so dressed up and beautiful since the sixth grade promotion ceremony!"  
  
The maids led them out of the room and towards the dining room again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lady Seiji had calmed down when Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha came back to the room. Sesshoumaru was wearing a piece from his father's attire, his long hair combed but still dripping wet.  
  
Then Sango, Kagome, and Shippo came into the room. Shippo hopped onto Kagome's lap as she sat down next to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha blushed as he stared at Kagome. Lady Seiji smiled when she saw Inuyasha blush. Then she got an idea.  
  
"Why don't I give you all tickets to that new water park that just opened up? Then you can all enjoy yourselves!"  
  
The teenagers smiled. "Really? Will you be able to get those tickets?" Sango breathed. Lady Seiji smiled.  
  
"Of course I can!" Shippo started to pout on Kagome's lap. Lady Seiji giggled. "I'll get a ticket for you too Shippo!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo sat in the backseat of a limo. There were five duffle bags in the trunk, all containing swim wear.  
  
They had made stops at Miroku, Sango, and Kagome's house so they could pick up some stuff. Sesshoumaru had declined the invitation to the water park after the little scenario in the hot springs.  
  
After an hour and twenty minutes they had finally reached the new water park. It was crowded like hell.  
  
Everyone 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at the limo but ignored it after seeing a group of average teenagers come out.  
  
The group presented their tickets and reserved some lockers. Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha disappeared to the men's rooms.  
  
Sango and Kagome went hunting for their lockers in the women's. When they had finally found in they took out their bikinis and changed in the stalls.  
  
Moments later they came back out and ran to get their suntan lotions. Sango's bikini was black with pink swirls on the top and bottom piece.  
  
Kagome's bikini top was white with an imprint of a red tie on it. The bottom piece was green.  
  
The two girls were laughing together as they sat on a bench waiting for the guys. When they finally came out they were speechless.  
  
Inuyasha's swim trunks were plain red, Miroku's were black with purple flames at the bottom, and Shippo's was just plain adorable.  
  
The girls stood up and Miroku's eyes were directed towards Sango's body. Sango regretted not bringing hiraikotsu.  
  
"Don't even think about, you lecher," Sango said as Miroku's eyes were now looking lower, lower, and lower down Sango's body.  
  
Miroku snapped his head back up and blushed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Lets swim already!" he said.  
  
Kagome picked up Shippo and walked over to the little kiddy swimming place. She left him after seeing him run up to a little girl with black hair (wonder who she is).  
  
Kagome then found her friends hanging out at this place with bridges and slides. At the very top was a huge tiki head that flooded you with water every five seconds.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and swung Kagome over his shoulder and ran up to the highest bridge. Kagome screamed and shouted for him to put her down.  
  
Then he stopped and put her down on the bridge. He left her there and ran to the other side of the bridge with a huge grin on his face.  
  
Kagome blinked at him. "What the--" Then the tiki head tilted and dumped freezing cold water all over Kagome.  
  
Kagome screamed and couldn't move from her spot as all the water came down on her. She could hear Inuyasha laughing his head off on the other side of the bridge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango and Miroku were swimming about in a normal pool they found. Sango was enjoying the sun when she noticed Miroku had disappeared.  
  
She looked around carefully. Miroku popped up behind her and pulled the string on her bikini top and yanked it off her chest.  
  
Sango screamed and instantly flung her arms across her chest. Miroku climbed out of the pool and stood at it's edge waving her bikini top.  
  
If looks could kill Miroku would be stone dead just about now. "GIVE IT BACK NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango bellowed.  
  
The little kids in the pool started crying and everyone got out. Miroku smirked. "You'll have to come out and get it yourself," he said.  
  
Sango's jaw dropped. Now she REALLY regretted not bringing hiraikotsu. She groaned and put an arm on the bar that sat on the stairs, the other covering her breasts.  
  
She glared at Miroku and came out. He was shocked she actually did it. She grabbed her bikini top and shoved Miroku into the pool.  
  
She jumped in and tied her top on under water. She didn't come back out for a breath of air which worried Miroku.  
  
Under water Sango swam under Miroku and pulled down his trunks. Miroku yelped and spun around.  
  
Sango was out of the pool swinging his trunks the same way he did her bikini top. Then Sango carelessly threw it off to the side.  
  
Miroku froze. He was butt naked in a public pool. Then a twelve year old kid popped up beside Sango and yelled:  
  
"THAT GUY IS SKINNY DIPPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview of Next Chapter:  
  
Rin broke out into tears. Shippo stopped walking and ran to her side to comfort her. "We'll never find Rin's okaasan!!" she sobbed.  
  
Shippo took her hand and hugged her. "It's okay Rin! My friends will help you!" Rin sniffled and looked at Shippo.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked. Shippo smiled and nodded. "Come with me and we'll go find them!" 


	7. Chapter 7: Where's My Okaasan?

Jidai High - Chapter 7: Where's My Okaasan?!  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha though I can dream)  
  
Kagome was hatching up an evil plan to get revenge on Inuyasha as he led her to a contest area.  
  
Kagome finally came up with one when she saw the contest. There was a normal pool with floating platforms.  
  
A rope hung over the platforms and the object of the game was to get across the pool using the rope and balancing on the platforms without falling.  
  
"I bet you I can make this," Inuyasha smirked, wanting to impress the girl. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sure ya can," she said. Inuyasha shoved away the young innocent kiddies standing in line. He got to the front and grabbed the rope.  
  
While he was doing the contest Kagome slipped next to the poll that the rope was tied to. She smiled innocently at the lifeguard who was winking at her.  
  
When he wasn't looking Kagome skillfully untied the rope. 'Thank you camp!' she said mentally.  
  
The rope came undone and Inuyasha slipped, hit his head on the platform and fell in the water. Kagome started cracking up while the lifeguard blew his whistle.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE POOL!" he yelled. Inuyasha was wading towards the stairs.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE POOL!" the lifeguard yelled again. Inuyasha took hold of the ladder's bars.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE---"  
  
"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING??!!"  
  
Kagome giggled as she helped Inuyasha out of the water. "Stupid rope," Inuyasha muttered. "Lets go get the others. It's getting dark and it'll get super cold soon," Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. They went towards where the normal swimming pools were located.  
  
There they found Sango and Miroku. Kagome took one glance at Miroku and gasped.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! THIS IS A PUBLIC POOL!!!" Kagome shreiked.  
  
She looked at Sango. Sango was whistling innocently while staring at the sky. Kagome grabbed a towel from a nearby table and threw it to Miroku.  
  
Miroku caught and tied it around his waist then climbed out of the pool. When he got out Kagome punched him straight in the jaw.  
  
"THERE ARE KIDS HERE YOU KNOW!!!" Miroku steadied himself and held his jaw. "No you see--"  
  
Kagome kicked him in the shins. "YOU ARE A BAD INFLUENCE FOR KIDS! SHIPPO HAD BETTER NOT--- ACK! SHIPPO!!!"  
  
Kagome ran to the little kiddy pool as fast as she could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suprisingly Shippo and his little friend were the only kids in the pool. Everyone else had gone home.  
  
So the two decided to get out of the kiddy pool and look for the adults. "Lets find your okaasan first," Shippo said to his new friend.  
  
The girl's name was Rin. During the last few hours Shippo and Rin had become friends and played with eachother.  
  
Shippo walked ahead while Rin followed in the back. Shippo was thinking to himself. 'Where could her okaasan be? How could she forget Rin?'  
  
Rin broke out into tears. Shippo stopped walking and ran to her side to comfort her. "We'll never find Rin's okaasan!!" she sobbed.  
  
Shippo took her hand and hugged her. "It's okay Rin! My friends will help you!" Rin sniffled and looked at Shippo.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked. Shippo smiled and nodded. "Come with me and we'll go find them!"  
  
Rin nodded and kept her hand inside Shippo's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome reached the kiddy pool and started to panic. "Oh Kami, Oh Kami, Oh Kami, Oh Kami, Oh Kami, Oh Kami, Oh Kami, Oh Kami," Kagome chanted.  
  
Sango called out,"Shippo!!!" Inuyasha tried to sniff him out but he couldn't. 'He's probably still wet,' Inuyasha thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippo's ears twitched as he heard his name. "Sango?" he wondered aloud. Rin stopped crying to look at him.  
  
"Is that your okaasan?" she asked. Shippo started laughing. "Nah! I don't really have an okaasan."  
  
Rin gasped. "What?? Shippo-chan!" she leaned in and gave him a sweet hug. Shippo blushed. "Uh, it's okay really. I don't mind not having an okaasan ^^;;"  
  
Rin's lip quivered. "Y-You don't?" Shippo shook his head. Then he puffed up his chest proudly. "Don't need one!"  
  
Then he smiled at Rin. "But I have met this girl nice enough to be my okaasan. Her name is Kagome-chan!"  
  
Rin laughed. "Rin wants to meet Kagome-chan!"  
  
"Shippo!!!!" the two kids turned around to see Kagome herself running towards them with her arms open for a hug.  
  
Shippo ran straight into her arms. "I was so worried about you, Shippo- chan!" Kagome sighed.  
  
Shippo jumped out of her arms and took Rin's hand. He pulled her infront of Kagome. "Kagome-chan this is Rin-chan. She can't find her okaasan."  
  
Kagome made a look of sympathy. She brought Rin to her and hugged her tight. "It's okay, Rin-chan! We'll help you find your okaasan."  
  
The rest of the group stood behind her. "Feh, we will?" Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest.  
  
Kagome shot him an icy glare. Inuyasha backed up. "Okay okay we'll help her!" Miroku smirked.  
  
"Weakling," he muttered. Inuyasha growled. "Oh and having your trunks pulled off by a girl isn't weak???"  
  
Miroku's eyes widened. Kagome picked up Rin and carried her as they walked around the half empty park.  
  
The people who WERE still at the park were mostly couples making out. The group went to one of the lifeguards.  
  
"Excuse me but this little girl can't find her mother," Kagome said to him. The lifeguard didn't do anything. He just sat in his chair with his mouth open, his sunglasses slightly drooping.  
  
Sango came up and pulled off his sunglasses. He was asleep. A huge sweat drop appeared on her head.  
  
Kagome put down Rin and looked directly at her. "What does your okaasan look like?" she asked.  
  
"Okaasan has black hair like Rin. She has red eyes but she told Rin they were ruby." Kagome blinked.  
  
'Red eyes? Wha?' Kagome shook her head. "Um, okay. Well, did your okaasan tell you anything before leaving you?"  
  
Rin nodded. "Okaasan said to stay in the kiddy pool and don't ever leave." Miroku pondered the thought for a moment.  
  
"What if Rin's mother left her here on purpose?" Sango smacked him on the backside of his head.  
  
"A mother would never be so cruel as to do that to their kid!" she said. "What's your mom's name?" Inuyasha asked none too gently.  
  
Rin answered immediately so as not to anger the 'Scary Man'.  
  
"Kagura-sama!" she said. Sango stopped hitting Miroku to gasp. "Kagura? You mean the model Kagura???"  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? You sure that's the one?" Sango nodded. "I don't know any other Kaguras who have black hair and ruby eyes."  
  
Rin grinned. "Okaasan wears pretty dresses and lots of people take pictures!!" Sango blinked.  
  
"Why would Kagura leave her daughter? Do you have a dad, Rin?" she asked. Rin nodded. "Yup! Rin has many!"  
  
The group fell over anime style. "What do you mean by many??" Sango asked. Rin held up four fingers.  
  
"Four different men came to Rin's house and they kissed Okaasan. Isn't that a daddy?" Kagome made a look of disgust.  
  
"Four men? Your okaasan's a player??" Miroku grinned. "I wonder if she'll go up to five men..." he muttered, getting a punch from Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome carried Rin again. "Lets just take her to Inuyasha's house. Maybe she can stay?" Kagome gave Inuyasha the best cutie look she could muster.  
  
Inuyasha gave in. "Fine!" Inuyasha turned around. 'Damn her she's good!' Rin looked at Shippo who was currently sitting on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Is Rin going to live with Shippo-chan?" she asked. Shippo looked at Kagome. Kagome looked at Inuyasha but he was too busy muttering stuff about stupid drama queens.  
  
Kagome smiled at Rin. "For a little while yes."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview of Next Chapter:  
  
Sesshoumaru gave Rin a look of utter disgust. "Get away from me, you worthless human," he growled.  
  
Rin just blinked up at him. Then she gave him a toothy grin. "Rin will go pick flowers for Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
Rin ran from Sesshoumaru and towards the gardens. Sesshoumaru tilted his head in curiousty. Then he shook his head and retreated back to his room.  
  
'Humans. So stupid.' 


	8. Chapter 8: Hello Sesshoumaru sama!

Jidai High - Chapter 8: Hello Sesshoumaru-sama!  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha though I can dream)  
  
Rin started bouncing around in circles. "Yay! Shippo-chan has long car like Okaasan!!" Kagome laughed as Rin jumped eagerly inside the limo.  
  
When they were all in the car Rin was estatic. "You have more buttons then Okaasan!"  
  
Rin then began to press every single little button she could find. The roof opened and then it closed.  
  
A little wall went up, hiding the driver, then it came back down. All the windows went up and down.  
  
A cold blast of air came and then the steaming waves of the heater. The television turned on and off.  
  
A small table popped up out of the limo wall with glasses and wines. Then it went back inside the wall.  
  
"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF!!" Inuyasha yelled. Rin jumped at his voice and then slowly began to cry.  
  
Sango smacked Inuyasha and helped Kagome and Shippo to cheer up Rin.  
  
After a while of yells, sobs, and punches the limo arrived at the Takashi Mansion. Kagome carried a sleeping Rin while Sango carried the snoring Shippo.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha went straight to the family office while Miroku and Sango went to tuck in Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha stopped infront of a pair of huge oak doors and swung it open. Inside was a desk, a fireplace, and a couple lounge chairs.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Lady Seiji were sitting on the chairs while Lord Inutaisho sat behind the desk. They looked up at the sound of the door bouncing of the wall.  
  
"Inuyasha really!" Lady Seiji scolded. Then she gasped when she saw Rin. She stood up and ran to Kagome.  
  
"Oh my goodness! This is Kagura's girl!" she claimed. Inuyasha frowned. "Uh, how did you know?" he asked.  
  
Lady Seiji took Rin from Kagome's arms and cradled her gently. "Kagura and I used to talk and have tea together until she became too busy with the model work. She invited me to her mansion and I met her daughter."  
  
Kagome said,"She was at the water park. She said Kagura left her there." Lady Seiji sighed.  
  
"I knew Kagura would do this. When I went to her house she would tell me that one day she would send Rin to the orphanage."  
  
Kagome gasped. "But why?! She's a sweet girl!" Lady Seiji nodded. "She is. But Kagura said that she was in the way of her model career and she had to get rid of her somehow. So she obviously chose to dump her in the park."  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow from where he sat. Lord Inutaisho took off the reading glasses he was wearing.  
  
"What will you do with her now, Seiji?" he asked. "She'll stay with us of course!" she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Sesshoumaru made a small groan. "Why don't you just leave her in the orphanage! Kagura was about to do it anyway."  
  
Lady Seiji shot him a glare. Then she smiled at the sleeping Rin. "We'll get her room fixed and we'll buy her toys and all the little things she'll need. She'll be happy with us."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the office a few minutes later. Lady Seiji had gone with a few maids to set up Rin's room.  
  
"Your brother doesn't sound so happy about the plans," Kagome said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Well I don't either. She's an annoying little kid!"  
  
Kagome punched him in the arm. "Well you take good care of her when we leave or else I swear I'll break your back!" she warned.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "I'd like to see you try!" And just as he finished saying 'try' Kagome tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Ok ok I take it back!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome stood up and calmly continued walking as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
She arrived at her room and gave Inuyasha a little smirk before closing the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the next morning and Rin woke up to a huge bedroom. There were several stuffed animals on her bed and huge ones scattered on the floor (the maids are fast, huh?).  
  
Rin squealed and jumped on top of a huge stuffed hippo that was ten times bigger than herself.  
  
She giggled and ran out the door. She walked down the hallways looking for her friends. She came upon two huge doors.  
  
Guessing one of her friends might be in there she turned the knob and pushed it open. Inside was the dining room and sure enough everyone was there eating breakfast.  
  
Shippo jumped off of Kagome's lap and ran to Rin. He took her hand and led her to the seat next to Kagome which happened to be Inuyasha's.  
  
Inuyasha was still sleeping so he decided Rin could sit there. Lady Seiji and Lord Inutaisho smiled at her.  
  
Kagome helped Rin pour the milk for her cereal. Sesshoumaru turned his gaze away from them all. He couldn't stand the thought of a human child living with them.  
  
Lady Seiji said,"Rin, I want to introduce you to my eldest son, Sesshoumaru." Rin giggled and smiled wide at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Hello, Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin's name is Rin!" Kagome and Sango started giggling at her cuteness (I made that word up too you know!).  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head and continued his breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After breakfast was done Shippo gave Rin a tour of the mansion. Rin had found the garden to be her favorite spot.  
  
The two decided to play a game of tag and Shippo was it. Rin tore down the hallways giggling.  
  
She saw a pair of two huge doors at the end of the hallway and decided to hide in there.  
  
When she reached it she swung it open and ran in, only to crash straight into Sesshoumaru.  
  
Rin stood up and stared up at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave Rin a look of utter disgust. "Get away from me, you worthless human," he growled.  
  
Rin just blinked up at him. Then she gave him a toothy grin. "Rin will go pick flowers for Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
Rin ran from Sesshoumaru and towards the gardens. Sesshoumaru tilted his head in curiousty. Then he shook his head and retreated back to his room.  
  
'Humans. So stupid.'  
  
As Rin ran down the halls again Shippo jumped out from his hiding place. "Did he do anything to you?" he asked, searching Rin for injuries.  
  
Rin stared at him like he was crazy. "What are you talking about Shippo- chan? Rin is going to the garden to pick flowers for Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama is not happy so Rin will make him happy!"  
  
Shippo sweat dropped. "Uh, Rin-chan... Sesshoumaru's always unhappy. And you can't do anything to make him happy again. So don't waste your time."  
  
Rin just blinked at him. Then she shook her head. "Nu-uh! Rin will make Sesshoumaru-sama happy!"  
  
She ran from Shippo and continued her way to the garden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview of Next Chapter:  
  
"So Kag, anything planned tomorrow?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha growled. Kouga shot him an icey glare.  
  
"Oh and who might you be?" Inuyasha gave him his own glare. "Why do you care?" Kagome shook her head.  
  
"That's it i'm leaving!" she pushed her way through the boys and continued down the hall.  
  
Kouga smirked at Inuyasha. "You have a crush on her?" he asked. Inuyasha growled again as he started to blush.  
  
"What makes you think that??" Kouga shrugged. "I dunno it's just that it's pretty obvious!" 


	9. Chapter 9: You Like Her Cuz It's Obvious

Jidai High - Chapter Nine: You Like Her Cuz It's Obvious  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha though I can dream)  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Kagome left the next morning. Rin hugged Kagome tight and made her promise to visit.  
  
It was monday and shadow week was up. After class Inuyasha put his hand on Kagome's shoulder before she started hopping down the desks.  
  
She gave him a questioning look. "Yeah?" she asked. Inuyasha mentally smacked himself. 'I feel like a little girl with a crush. I'm all nervous and stuff. You're a boy with a crush! Boys don't get nervous! Boys get tough!'  
  
"You're going to the cherry tree, aren't you?"  
  
'Smart.... reeeeeeeeal smart.' Kagome nodded. "Wanna walk?" Inuyasha let out a mental sigh. "Sure!" he said.  
  
Both of them jumped down the desks and into the hallway. Kagome's locker was on the other side of the building.  
  
As they were walking Inuyasha decided to talk to her. "So, Kagome. Do you go to any of the school dances?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah but only to hang out with Sango and Miroku. It's pretty funny because I love watching Miroku get pounded for asking Sango to dance. It's kinda sad, sure, but it's still entertaining to watch!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked. Just then a tall boy with long black hair tied in a pony tail and blue eyes stepped onto their path.  
  
Inuyasha heard Kagome make a small groan. "Whats up, Kag?" the boy asked. Kagome put on a calm face.  
  
"Nothing really. What are you up to these days, Kouga?" Inuyasha instantly remembered the name. Kouga was the first name on the detention list.  
  
Kouga shrugged. "Nothing much," he said.  
  
"So Kag, anything planned tomorrow?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha growled. Kouga shot him an icey glare.  
  
"Oh and who might you be?" Inuyasha gave him his own glare. "Why do you care?" Kagome shook her head.  
  
"That's it i'm leaving!" she pushed her way through the boys and continued down the hall.  
  
Kouga smirked at Inuyasha. "You have a crush on her?" he asked. Inuyasha growled again as he started to blush.  
  
"What makes you think that??" Kouga shrugged. "I dunno it's just that it's pretty obvious!"  
  
Inuyasha paled. "W-Well I don't have a crush on her! Why would I? She's just another bitch!"  
  
Kouga punched Inuyasha straight in the jaw before he could react. "Don't ever call my Kagome a bitch!" he growled.  
  
Inuyasha glared at him. "YOUR Kagome?" Kouga smirked. "That's right! She's MY woman!" Inuyasha started to chuckle.  
  
"Oh really? Then why did she want to get away from you so fast?" Kouga raised an eyebrow. "Boy you sure are stupid! She was trying to get away from you, dumb-ass!"  
  
Inuyasha lunged at Kouga and knocked him to the ground. He punched him about five times before Kouga kicked him in the stomach and shoved him off.  
  
A crowd started to form and everyone cheered for either Kouga or Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes began to turn red.  
  
Kouga was really starting to piss him off. Kouga was just about to punch Inuyasha again when he noticed the eyes.  
  
He paused and stepped back. Inuyasha charged at Kouga but only ended up being pulled back by his collar.  
  
Inuyasha spun around to murder whoever did that only to see a scowling Sango with Miroku behind her.  
  
She grabbed Inuyasha by his wrist and pulled him away from the fight. Inuyasha struggled against her grasp.  
  
'She's so strong for a damn human!' he thought. Slowly the red in his eyes faded away. When the three had reached a deserted part of the hallway Sango roughly threw Inuyasha against a locker.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" she yelled. Inuyasha looked up questioningly at her. He honestly had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
Sango groaned. "I come from a long line of youkai exterminators and I know when there's a demon around! You're an inu youkai and so is Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'Oh crap she knows?!' He turned his frightened gaze towards Miroku.  
  
He looked absolutely calm. Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Hey, aren't you at all suprised by this?!" he asked.  
  
Miroku shook his head and smiled. "Nope! I've believed in youkai since I was four." Sango was still glaring like mad at Inuyasha.  
  
"You could've lost control back there and turned into you're full demon form! Then everyone would've known your secret!"  
  
Inuyasha tried to back away from her but then he just remembered he was up against a locker. "How long have you known?" he asked her.  
  
"The first time I met you," she answered. "Oh and by the way, have you taken a whiff of Kagome's scent?"  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked. Sango shook her head. "If you had you would've sniffed miko energy. She's a miko! So if she knows about you and you're family don't be suprised!"  
  
Inuyasha would've gasped but decided against it. "Why haven't you told her?" Sango shrugged.  
  
Miroku went to Inuyasha's side and straightened him up. He put his hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Sango-san. Just let him go on with his life like you did Kouga."  
  
Inuyasha blinked. "What does that bastard have anything to do with this?" Miroku turned to him and gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"Wow you really don't sniff anything! Kouga's a wolf demon!" Inuyasha mentally smacked himself again.  
  
'Sesshoumaru was right! I do suck at noticing things! I'm gonna sniff stuff more often (that sounded wrong but ignore it)!'  
  
Sango sighed. "As long as he's not evil or nothin then fine," she said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What or else you'll exterminate me?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
Miroku rubbed his forehead as Sango knocked Inuyasha unconscious with Hiraikotsu.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome stood impatiently underneath the cherry tree. 'Where the heck are they?!' she asked herself.  
  
She rolled her eyes when she saw Kikyo and her snob gang headed her way. Kikyo stopped infront of her sister with a scowl on her face.  
  
"Where is he?" she asked. Kagome said,"I have no idea. I'm wating for him, Sango, and Miroku. Why?"  
  
Kikyo and her snob gang started laughing. "Why on earth would he come here??" Kikyo giggled.  
  
Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "We invited him to hang out with us from now on and he agreed."  
  
Kikyo and her friends immediately stopped laughing. "You've got to be kidding," Kikyo said. Kagome shook her head with a smirk.  
  
"Nope. Ask the guy yourself. He's right behind you." Kikyo spun around and saw Inuyasha stomping away from Sango and Miroku with a huge ugly bump on his head.  
  
He completely ignored Kikyo and sat crossed-legged on the ground next to Kagome's feet. He turned his head away from them all and stared off into space.  
  
Kikyo put on the best cutie look she could muster (and let me tell you this, it isn't very pretty!). "Hey Inu-chan! My gang and I just came over here to invite you to hang with us instead of my detention freak sister and her dorky friends!"  
  
Sango gripped Hiraikotsu tightly as she glared at her. Kagome's jaw dropped and she was scowling at her bitchy twin.  
  
Inuyasha didn't even look at Kikyo. "I'm perfectly fine here with your detention freak sister and her dorky friends," he answered.  
  
Kagome turned and kicked Inuyasha on his back. Inuyasha yelped and jumped up. "But Inu-chan she abuses you!" Kikyo whined, starting to get annoyed.  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his back and then glared at Kikyo. "Oi didn't you hear me, bitch? I said no!"  
  
Kikyo and her friends gasped. Then she turned and huffed away from them all. The girls started cracking up.  
  
"Good job Inuyasha!" Miroku grinned. Inuyasha shrugged. "She was getting on my nerves."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview of Next Chapter:  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what the hell are you doing??" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru immediately dropped the flowers and tried to unlatch Rin from his leg.  
  
"Nothing of your concern, little brother," he said as he finally managed to pull Rin off. He set her on the ground and scowled at Inuyasha.  
  
"Get this human out of my room NOW!" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He took Rin's arm and pulled her out the door.  
  
Once the door shut closed Sesshoumaru picked the flowers off of the floor. He looked at them then at the door.  
  
He walked over to the side table by his bed and placed the flowers inside the drawer. 


	10. Chapter 10: A Lil Shippo Bashing Never H...

Jidai High - Chapter Ten: A Lil Shippo Bashing Never Hurt  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha though I can dream)  
  
"What does my freak of a sister have that I don't??!!" Kikyo fumed. "Well, she's nice, she's cute, she's spunky..." Ayame went on.  
  
"THAT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!!" Kikyo yelled. Ayame crossed her arms. "Well you should've said so!"  
  
Kikyo shot her a death glare. "Why don't you try being spunky?" Yura suggested. Kikyo made a gagging face. "Do I look spunky to you?" she asked.  
  
Yura looked her up and down. She put a finger to her lip as if she were thinking. "Hm... nope!" Kikyo rolled her eyes.  
  
Then Kikyo thought for a minute. "Well, if being spunky is the only way to get Inu boy to notice me...."  
  
Ayame looked up from her compact. "Are you sure about this, Kikyo? You'll totally ruin your popular status!"  
  
Kikyo shrugged. "When I have Inuyasha for a boyfriend my popular status will be higher than it is now!"  
  
Yura nodded. "She's right you know. But if you had Sesshoumaru for a boyfriend..." Ayame's jaw dropped.  
  
"Oh my gosh! If Sesshoumaru was your boyfriend Kikyo, you'd be the most popular girl in the world!!!"  
  
Kikyo thought of it for a second. "Hm he seems pretty hard to talk to. I'm not sure if I can get a hot stiff like him to talk to me. I think I'll just go with Inuyasha."  
  
Yura stood up and put her brushes and combs in her purse. "Well lets hit the mall! I'll go ahead and give twenty bucks to the principle and we're free!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What does your sister have against you anyway?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. Kagome shrugged. "Maybe it's cuz our mother like me best. Or maybe it's cuz our father like me best. I'm not sure."  
  
Inuyasha sweat dropped. "So she was ignored when you were younger?" Kagome nodded. "Not like I care though. She was mean when we were younger."  
  
Sango looked up and saw Yura making her way to the building with a smirk on her face. Sango groaned.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her. "What?" he asked. Sango shook her head. "Yura's on her way to pay the principal to let her and her friends ditch. Again!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "Probably going to the mall!" Miroku looked at Kikyo's group.  
  
Kikyo was smirking at Inuyasha who didn't seem to notice. "You know, I think they've got something planned for Inuyasha.," he said.  
  
The girls stopped talking. Then Kagome shrugged. "I doubt it'll work. Inuyasha's strong. He can fend off whatever those sluts have for him. Right Inu?" Kagome turned to smile at Inuyasha but only to see he was missing.  
  
Miroku sat up and looked around. "Where'd he go?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air as he made his way across the lawn. He stood up and crossed his arms.  
  
'What is that kid doing here?' he asked mentally. He sniffed again and turned his gaze to one of the nearby trees.  
  
He saw something orange shuffle about then he caught a blue vest. Inuyasha twitched. He walked over to the tree and grabbed a branch.  
  
He started pulling it and finally managed to rip it off, an orange furball coming down with it.  
  
Shippo rolled to the ground and sat up with leaves in his hair. "What'd you do that for, Inuyasha??" he whined.  
  
Inuyasha picked him up by his tail and held him so they were facing eachother eye to eye. "Mind explaining what you're doing here?" he asked.  
  
Shippo pouted. "Rin's too busy picking flowers for Sesshoumaru. There's no one to play with! So I thought I could come here and hang out with you!"  
  
Inuyasha sweat dropped. "GO HOME NOW!!!" he hollared. Shippo whimpered and fought out of Inuyasha's grasp.  
  
He landed on the ground and scampered off to the direction of home. Inuyasha sighed as he shook his head and went back to the cherry tree.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippo sat on Inuyasha's bed pouting. "I wish I could go to school! Then I'd be able to hang out with Inuyasha and Kagome!"  
  
Shippo sighed. Then an idea popped inside his little head. He smiled wickedly and jumped off the bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha sat bored stiff in his sixth period class. Kagome seemed just as bored. Sango was busy trying to fend off Miroku.  
  
The teacher was late so there was basically nothing to do. After ten minutes or so of being bored the teacher finally walked in.  
  
He smiled at the class and sat down at the desk. The students waited for him to get started. But the teacher just sat there smiling.  
  
Then he said,"Inuyasha please come here! Oh um and Kagome too! And Sango! And Miroku!"  
  
The class sweat dropped. The gang came down to his desk. The teacher turned his head and smiled at them.  
  
"Hello! Do you want to hang out?" the teacher asked. Sango and Miroku's jaws dropped while Kagome took a step back.  
  
Inuyasha just glared at the teacher. He was the only one who had noticed a huge furry tail on the teacher's backside.  
  
From his seat up, Sesshoumaru shook his head. 'Shippo was supposed to play with the human brat.'  
  
Inuyasha was cracking his knuckles. The 'teacher' noticed this and stopped smiling. "Uh..."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the 'teacher' by his wrist and pulled him out the door, the rest of the class staring at their leaving forms.  
  
A few punches and moans were heard from the hallway. Then a loud, "GO HOME!" was heard. An orange blur shot through the door and out the window.  
  
Inuyasha came back in wiping his hands. Then he calmly sat at his desk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After school Inuyasha had tried to convice his parents that Shippo had come to school and impersonated a teacher.  
  
Of course they thought Shippo was way to innocent to do such a thing. Meanwhile Rin had finally finished picking an oversized bouquet of flowers for 'Sesshoumaru-sama'.  
  
Rin happily skipped down the halls towards Sesshoumaru's room. When she found the door she swung it open and saw Sesshoumaru just standing there and looking out the window.  
  
He shook his head and turned around to face Rin. Rin smiled and ran to Sesshoumaru. She handed him the flowers and gave him a huge smile.  
  
Then she latched onto his leg and hugged him. Sesshoumaru's eyes softened for a bit as he slightly bent down and patted Rin on the head.  
  
Inuyasha was passing by the room whistling. He paused then stepped a couple feet backwards and looked inside Sesshoumaru's room.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what the hell are you doing??" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru immediately dropped the flowers and tried to unlatch Rin from his leg.  
  
"Nothing of your concern, little brother," he said as he finally managed to pull Rin off. He set her on the ground and scowled at Inuyasha.  
  
"Get this human out of my room NOW!" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He took Rin's arm and pulled her out the door.  
  
Once the door shut closed Sesshoumaru picked the flowers off of the floor. He looked at them then at the door.  
  
He walked over to the side table by his bed and placed the flowers inside the drawer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippo bounced off of his bed and ran to Rin. Inuyasha let go of her arm and gave the kids one last frown before leaving.  
  
"Did you give him his flowers?" Shippo asked. Rin nodded. "Sesshoumaru-sama liked them! He gave Rin a pat on the head! *points to head* Rin will get more flowers for Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
Rin ran out of Shippo's room before he could say anything. Shippo sighed and sat down on the floor with a sad expression.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview of Next Chapter:  
  
Lady Seiji knocked on Sesshoumaru's door. Hearing no reply she walked in. She gasped at the sight.  
  
There were flowers stuffed everywhere. The room smelled strongly of plants and the floor was spilled with juices from some of the stems.  
  
Sesshoumaru was sitting on a chair with his eyes closed. Inuyasha was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.  
  
Lady Seiji looked at Inuyasha for an explanation. Inuyasha returned the gaze and sighed.  
  
"Rin." 


	11. Chapter 11: Spunky Kikyo

Jidai High - Chapter 11: Spunky Kikyo  
  
Lady Seiji sat at the dining table with Lord Inutaisho and Shippo. The other three were missing. Lady Seiji looked at her husband to see if he had anything to say about this.  
  
Lord Inutaisho was busy reading the newspaper. Apparently he was reading an article about his corporation.  
  
So Lady Seiji looked at Shippo. She frowned slightly seeing the boy look so sad. "What's wrong Shippo-chan?" she asked.  
  
Shippo sighed. "Rin's too busy to play and I feel lonely again," he said. Lady Seiji felt sympathy for the boy.  
  
"Where is Rin?" she asked out of curiousity. Shippo rolled his eyes. "Probably in Sesshoumaru's room." The way he said 'Sesshoumaru' made Lady Seiji blink in wonderment. It was as if just saying the teenager's name was like saying a curse word.  
  
Lady Seiji stood up and left the dining room. She strolled down the halls to Sesshoumaru's room. As she walked on she thought to herself.  
  
'Why would the child want to go in there? Sesshoumaru hates humans,' she said mentally. She frowned remembering she was a human too.  
  
She finally stopped infront of Sesshoumaru's doors after a while of thinking.  
  
Lady Seiji knocked on Sesshoumaru's door. Hearing no reply she walked in. She gasped at the sight.  
  
There were flowers stuffed everywhere. The room smelled strongly of plants and the floor was spilled with juices from some of the stems.  
  
Sesshoumaru was sitting on a chair with his eyes closed. Inuyasha was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.  
  
Lady Seiji looked at Inuyasha for an explanation. Inuyasha returned the gaze and sighed.  
  
"Rin."  
  
Lady Seiji nodded dumbly and shut the door. She breathed the fresh air. The aroma inside the room was too strong.  
  
"The gardens," Lady Seiji mumbled, slowly walking towards said destination.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It was if someone had dropped a perfume bomb on Sesshoumaru's room!" Inuyasha exclaimed, trying to desribe his brother's room to his friends.  
  
Miroku shook his head solemnly. "Poor guy. I feel for him," he sighed. Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We don't need your dramas today, hentai," Sango said. "Well how's Shippo?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Since Rin is always so busy picking flowers for Sesshoumaru, he just mopes around the place."  
  
"Aww," Kagome and Sango said in unison. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Girls," he muttered. Someone cleared their throat behind the gang.  
  
Inuyasha spun around and instantly his jaw dropped and his eyes popped out of their sockets (that's not possible,'kay? It's just a phrase).  
  
Kikyo stood infront of him with a whole new look. She wore black capris and long socks that looked like stockings.  
  
The socks were pink with black stripes (or black with pink stripes) and her shirt was pink. The sleeves of her shirt though were black and it went up to her elbows.  
  
On her head Kikyo wore a pink hat with purple flames going around the edge and her hair was tied in a low pony tail.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha," she said with a smirk. "Like my new look?" she asked. Miroku was pratically drooling in the background.  
  
Kagome looked like she was about to die laughing and Sango looked like Kagome had already died!  
  
Inuyasha was completely horrified. 'What the heck is she tryin to do to herself?' he asked himself.  
  
"Am I spunky enough, home bro?" Kikyo asked. Kagome errupted with laughter behind them. "Home bro???" she giggled. "That's hilarious!"  
  
Kikyo glared at her sister. "Er, spunky?" Sango asked, while Miroku tried to calm down Kagome.  
  
Kikyo put her hands to her waist. "What's wrong with being spunky?" she asked with a frown. "Inuyasha seems to like spunky girls or else he wouldn't be hanging out with my dweeb sister!"  
  
Sango clicked her tongue. "So you're jealous cuz Inuyasha likes Kagome and not you?" she asked.  
  
Kagome stopped laughing and she and Inuyasha started blushing furiously. 'Why are you blushing, Kag?' Kagome asked herself.  
  
'It's not like you have a crush on Inu!' Kagome gasped, getting everyone's attention. 'What if I do???'  
  
"Kagome-san are you okay?" Miroku asked. "Your face is turning all red. Do you have a fever?"  
  
Kagome twitched and grabbed Miroku by his collar, pulling him down so they were facing eachother.  
  
"I am just fine houshi-sama," she said through gritted teeth. Kagome stood up and stomped to the girls bathroom.  
  
"She's just jealous," Kikyo humphed. "So wanna go out with me Inu-baby?" she asked. Inuyasha made a look of disgust.  
  
"With you in that? No way!" Inuyasha said, backing up. Sango snickered before going after Kagome.  
  
Kikyo's jaw dropped. "W-What???" she asked. Inuyasha sighed. "I. Will. Not. Go. Out. With. You," he said, emphasazing every word.  
  
Kikyo looked hurt and angry. "ARE YOU SAYING I CHANGED MY WHOLE APPEARENCE JUST SO YOU CAN BLOW ME OFF?!?!?!" Kikyo screamed, getting the whole school to be quiet.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "Yep," he said calmly. Kikyo screamed and walked back to her friends in a huff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kag-chan what's wrong?" Sango asked, after finding Kagome standing infront of the mirror staring at herself.  
  
'Should I tell Sango? Yes she's my friend!' Kagome sighed and turned to face Sango. "I'm not absolutely sure but I think I'm starting to develop a crush on Inuyasha," she said.  
  
Sango didn't look suprised like Kagome thought she would. "San?" she asked. "Didn't you just hear me?"  
  
Sango shook her head. "You are so clueless you know that? Inuyasha has had a crush on you since the first time he met you! (she's guessing but close enough)"  
  
Now Kagome looked shocked. "Excuse me? Are you serious??" she asked. Sango nodded. "I knew you'd like him. You seriously need a boyfriend. You've turned down so many cute guys. You finally find a guy and he happens to be a jerk. You have great taste in boys Kagome," Sango said sarcastically.  
  
Kagome blushed. "Well I said 'maybe' I have a crush on him! I dunno what happened I just got so mad when Kikyo was trying to hit on him. I wanted to stand up and say 'He's mine so back off!' And I really would've done that so I came in here to cool down."  
  
Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Well if you don't like Inu boy right now than you'll only start liking him later on. So no matter what you do you will always like Inuyasha. Once your mind decides on something it's set!"  
  
Kagome smiled at Sango's little 'theory.' Then again she was Kagome! The spunky girl who didn't have time for boys nor did she want one for herself! She had a rep like Kikyo. Was she willing to ruin her tough gal status?  
  
Kagome thought of Inuyasha's handsome smirk. 'Yep!' Kagome heard Sango make a dreamy sigh.  
  
"You fell in love so fast," she said, her eyelids slightly lowered and her face looking dazed. Kagome sweat dropped and shoved her off.  
  
"How about you and Miro-chan?" Kagome asked with a grin. Sango turned red and bolted out the bathroom door.  
  
Kagome laughed as she followed. Unbeknowst to the girls they had a little spy. One of the stall doors opened revealing a smirking Yura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview of Next Chapter:  
  
Sesshoumaru sat as his desk doing homework. He was a grade A student at his old school and he was starting to be the same at Jidai High.  
  
Everyone in the mansion knew that to disturb Sesshoumaru during his 'homework hour' meant signing your death contract.  
  
Even Inuyasha stayed clear of Sesshoumaru when he was doing his homework. Sesshoumaru needed complete and total silence to concentrate on his homework.  
  
He didn't want his grades to slip. He wanted to keep his record. Of course Rin was new to the house so she didn't know the rules, did she?  
  
Rin bounced inside Sesshoumaru's room, ignoring the butlers and maids trying to stop her. Sesshoumaru growled and snapped his pencil in half, ready to kill the kid. Just as he was about to strangle Rin, she had asked a question that nearly caused Sesshoumaru to fall off his chair:  
  
"Will Sesshoumaru-sama be Rin's Otousan?" 


	12. Chapter 12: Lets Diss Kikyo For the Heck...

Jidai High - Chapter Twelve: Lets Diss Kikyo For the Heck of It!  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha though I can dream)  
  
It was third period and that meant Physical Education or as we all know it... P.E. The boys football team lined up and began their usual practice while the girls archery team did their's.  
  
Kikyo was the top archer in class. Not even Kagome could beat her. Kagome was always second best in archery.  
  
Kagome began to steam after Kikyo had beat her the upteenth time. Kikyo and her friends laughed and pointed.  
  
"Once a loser always a loser," Kikyo smirked. The football team had come to see what the arguement was about.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku stood behind with Sango has Kikyo and Kagome squared off in the middle of the little circle the crowd had formed.  
  
Inuyasha felt like punching the hell out of Kikyo for making fun of his Kagome. Inuyasha blinked. 'MY Kagome??? What the fuck?'  
  
"Somebody should've taken archery lessons like *I* did," Kikyo continued. Kagome's face had turned red by now.  
  
She had been silent the whole time Kikyo had thrown insults at her. 'When is she gonna say somethin?' Inuyasha asked himself, forgetting the possessiveness over Kagome.  
  
Finally Kagome couldn't take it anymore. Everyone thought she would blow up in a stream of colorful words but instead Kagome just closed her eyes.  
  
Everyone watched in anticipation, awaiting her next move. Then Kagome opened her eyes again and stared at Kikyo with a frown.  
  
"Life isn't a garden, Kikyo, so quit being a hoe," was Kagome's only reply before she went back to practicing her archery without a word.  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Ayame, and Yura started cracking up. "She got you Kikyo!" Yura giggled, patting Kikyo on the back.  
  
Kikyo's mouth was slightly dropped and she was glaring at everyone. "SHUT UP!!!" she screamed, getting people to laugh even harder.  
  
Kagome smirked as she let go of another arrow. Listening to Kikyo get frustrated and embarassed at the same time was a great stress reliever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
School had ended and everything was eerily quiet in the Takashi residence. Inuyasha wasn't home. He had gone to hang out at Miroku's house with the girls and Miroku of course.  
  
Lord Inutaisho was at his corporation. Lady Seiji relaxed in the gardens having tea while Shippo and Rin played their little games.  
  
Actually, Shippo was the one playing. Rin sat on a large boulder thinking. Shippo stopped his pouncing practice when he noticed the faraway look in her eyes.  
  
Rin was always hyper and bouncy. But today she was acting strange. She had been quiet all through out breakfast and lunch.  
  
She hadn't said a word as Shippo played by himself. He even pounced on her and knocked her off the boulder.  
  
All Rin did was blink at Shippo then climb back up and sit. Shippo jumped up and sat next to her.  
  
"What's wrong Rin-chan?" he asked her. Rin sighed and turned to Shippo. "Rin wants to ask Sesshoumaru-sama a question but Rin is scared."  
  
Shippo looked puzzled. "Well, what do you want to ask him?" Rin shook her head. "Rin doesn't want Shippo-chan to know," was her answer.  
  
Shippo felt slightly hurt. 'I thought we were friends.... Don't friends tell eachother stuff?'  
  
"What's stopping you from asking him?" Shippo asked. Rin pouted. "Rin. Is. Scared," she said slowly. 'Oya,' Shippo thought with a sweatdrop.  
  
"I think you should ask Sesshoumaru you're important question. If he hurts you in the end I'll be here to comfort you so don't be nervous," Shippo said with a smile.  
  
Rin strared at him for a bit before nodding and returning the smile. "Thanks Shippo-chan," she said, jumping off the rock.  
  
"Rin will go talk to Sesshoumaru-sama now!" Rin ran to the mansion giggling like a school girl.  
  
Lady Seiji had watched the whole thing and she had a small smile. She put down her cup of tea and opened her arms to Shippo.  
  
Shippo gladly ran to her and leaped onto her lap. Lady Seiji wrapped her delicate fingers around Shippo's small body.  
  
"You are a very good friend Shippo," she said, smiling gently. Shippo sighed and cuddled into her chest.  
  
"But Rin likes Sesshoumaru more than me. And now she's gonna ask him a super important question that she can't even tell me. I only said that nice stuff to her because she's my friend and I want her to be happy."  
  
Lady Seiji ran her fingers up Shippo's spine. 'So mature for his age. You are a good boy Shippo,' she said mentally as Shippo fell asleep in her arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru sat as his desk doing homework. He was a grade A student at his old school and he was starting to be the same at Jidai High.  
  
Everyone in the mansion knew that to disturb Sesshoumaru during his 'homework hour' meant signing your death contract.  
  
Even Inuyasha stayed clear of Sesshoumaru when he was doing his homework. Sesshoumaru needed complete and total silence to concentrate on his homework.  
  
He didn't want his grades to slip. He wanted to keep his record. Of course Rin was new to the house so she didn't know the rules, did she?  
  
Rin bounced inside Sesshoumaru's room, ignoring the butlers and maids trying to stop her. Sesshoumaru growled and snapped his pencil in half, ready to kill the kid. Just as he was about to strangle Rin, she had asked a question that nearly caused Sesshoumaru to fall off his chair:  
  
"Will Sesshoumaru-sama be Rin's Otousan?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eye twitched as he stared at the little girl waiting patiently for his answer. He studied the human that had asked such a revolting question. Would a youkai parent a human child? That was preposterous!  
  
Rin was a frigile girl who's heart could easily break. 'I could damage this little girl's spirit with a simple no,' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
But a child like Rin was born to be full of life and always happy and cheery even at the worst of times. Would this Sesshoumaru really break an innocent child like that?  
  
'She *has* grown on me a bit,' Sesshoumaru thought. Then his face twisted into one of utter disgust.  
  
'Ugh what am I thinking?! Am I honestly going to adopt this snot nosed brat just because she gave me hundreds of flowers from her generousity?'  
  
Rin started to get nervous. "Is Sesshoumaru-sama going to say no?" Rin asked, lowering her head so he wouldn't see her watery eyes.  
  
But Sesshoumaru could already smell the sault with his incredible sense of smell. 'Now I know why my whelp of a brother hates seeing girls cry. It just feels so... hurtful to see such an innocent child such as Rin look so hurt.'  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and took Rin in his arms. She sniffled and fisted her tiny hands in his clothes.  
  
"Hai, Rin," Sesshoumaru hesitantly said. Rin grinned and laughed. She hugged Sesshoumaru so tight he thought he was gonna die right there and then.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA HAS MADE RIN SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Outside Shippo woke up with a startled yelp as his sensitive youkai ears picked up Rin's shrilled scream.  
  
Shippo frowned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ms. Sawamura, we have found the location of your daughter."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"She is currently staying at the Takashi residence."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview of Next Chapter:  
  
"I want my daughter back," Kagura said instantly. Sesshoumaru frowned. "You purposfully abandoned Rin in the water park and suddenly you want her back? Wasn't your full intention to leave her there for someone else's problem?" Sesshoumaru stated coldly.  
  
Kagura's ruby eyes turned to menacing slits. "Do not tempt me, Demon Lord. You will not like the consequences."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled. "You are but a lowly wench. You cannot harm me in any possible way. *And* do not refer to me as Demon Lord for that is my father's title."  
  
Kagura suddenly took out a fan hidden in her robes. "I warned you. Doggies shouldn't anger a wind sorceress!"  
  
With that Kagura struck. 


	13. Chapter 13: Sesshoumaru and Kagura

Jidai High - Chapter Thirteen: Sesshoumaru and Kagura  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha though I can dream)  
  
"What's wrong with you, Inu?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha sat down with a frown at the cafeteria.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her for a moment. "You really wanna know?" he asked. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Sesshoumaru just agreed to be that Rin kid's dad." Kagome's eyes considerably widened. "NO WAY!!!!" she shrieked.  
  
Inuyasha winced. Sango and Miroku looked up from their food. "What's wrong, Kag-chan?" Sango asked.  
  
"I think I've gone deaf," Inuyasha said, rubbing his ears while Miroku tried to keep in his laugh.  
  
Kagome just pointed at Inuyasha with her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Sango blinked. "What happened?" she asked him.  
  
"WHAT????" Inuyasha asked with a loud yell. Sango looked at him strangely. "You don't have to yell you know," she said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"That bitch right there just got me a ticket to Hearing Aid Land!" Inuyasha said grumpily, pointing to Kagome.  
  
Kagome glared at him. "It'll go away after a bit," she said. Then she yanked Inuyasha's hair for calling her a bitch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lady Seiji smiled at Rin as she bounced around the library. Shippo sat bored stiff. "It's so nice that Sesshoumaru has taken you in as his own, Rin," Lady Seiji said.  
  
"You're very lucky." Shippo snorted from the couch. Lady Seiji turned to smirk at Shippo. "You're becoming more and more like Inuyasha," she sighed.  
  
Shippo stared at her in shock. Rin giggled and continued to sing a little song about her 'Otousan.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"School?! The boy is at school?! You mean he's only in high school and he adopted a child?!?!?!" Kagura screamed.  
  
"Er, yes," her butler replied nervously. "But may I point out that you are still in high school as well, Ms. Sawamura and you gave birth to Ms. Rin."  
  
Kagura glared at her butler with menacing eyes. The last the poor man saw was his young mistress taking out a small fan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha dropped his backpack on the floor and made his way up to his room. As he passed the small meeting room he noticed they had a visitor.  
  
"Rin's mother?" he heard Lady Seiji say. Inuyasha poked his head through the doorway to see what was going on.  
  
Inside he found his mother talking with another girl. The girl had silky black hair piled up in a bun behind her head.  
  
She was wearing traditional japanese robes just like his mother though this visitor only looked about sixteen.  
  
But what erked Inuyasha the most was the girl's ruby colored eyes that just seemed to go on in an endless pool of blood.  
  
Lady Seiji and the girl finally noticed Inuyasha just standing there staring. "Oh Inuyasha, there you are," Lady Seiji said with a small smile.  
  
The girl turned and stared back at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, this is Kagura Sawamura, Rin's mother."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. 'This is the brat's mother? She's too fricken young to be a mother!!!'  
  
"What does she want?" Inuyasha asked rudely, recieving a glare from his mother. "I want my daughter," Kagura answered, in a voice way more mature than her age.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagura sat alone in the living room. They faced eachother on the couches each had taken to sitting upon.  
  
"What business do you have here?" Sesshoumaru asked in a way he had watched his father do at work.  
  
"I want my daughter back," Kagura said instantly. Sesshoumaru frowned. "You purposfully abandoned Rin in the water park and suddenly you want her back? Wasn't your full intention to leave her there for someone else's problem?" Sesshoumaru stated coldly.  
  
Kagura's ruby eyes turned to menacing slits. "Do not tempt me, Demon Lord. You will not like the consequences."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled. "You are but a lowly wench. You cannot harm me in any possible way. *And* do not refer to me as Demon Lord for that is my father's title."  
  
Kagura suddenly took out a fan hidden in her robes. "I warned you. Doggies shouldn't anger a wind sorceress!"  
  
With that Kagura struck.  
  
She sent glowing rings at Sesshoumaru from the tiny little fan. Sesshoumaru dodged easily and landed a few feet away from her.  
  
Kagura smirked and cried,"Dance of the Dragons!!" Large swirling tornadoes of wind came from the fan and hit the floor, throwing Sesshoumaru off to a far corner.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up and flexed his claws. 'I have to destroy the fan or this crazed woman will destroy my house!'  
  
Just as Sesshoumaru was about to charge at Kagura, Inuyasha entered the room in his true hanyou form.  
  
Kagura noticed and flicked her fan to his direction. The same glowing rings from before came flying at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha jumped high up and landed behind Sesshoumaru. "Get out of here, whelp," Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"Your help is not required." Inuyasha growled back in return. "Don't act like some big shot you ass! I can defeat this witch just as easily as you can!"  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored the comment and said,"If you want to help then distract her." With that, Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha and shoved him towards Kagura.  
  
Kagura just smirked again and sent more enchanted wind at him. Sesshoumaru had used his youkai speed and ended up behind Kagura.  
  
She laughed menacingly as Inuyasha's shoulder got cut by one of her rings. Sesshoumaru leaped up from behind her and swiped his claws at her fan.  
  
Kagura gasped as her small weapon was torn to pieces and fell to the floor. The winds immediately stopped and Sesshoumaru landed infront of Kagura.  
  
Kagura fell onto her knees and picked up the small shreds from her fan. Sesshoumaru raised his claws and green acid dripped from his fingers.  
  
Sesshoumaru was about to rid the world of the wind witch before he heard a small cry.  
  
All three turned around to see Lady Seiji, Shippo, and Rin in the doorway. "Okaasan!!!" Rin cried, running to Kagura.  
  
She wrapped her small little arms around Kagura's waist. Sesshoumaru watched as Kagura slowly hugged her back.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Inuyasha! What gave you reason to attack this girl and destroy your father's library?" Lady Seiji yelled.  
  
She gasped when she noticed Inuyasha bleeding. "What is going on?" she asked, moving towards him.  
  
"That bitch attacked us first!" Inuyasha said as Lady Seiji rested her hand on his back. She looked at the mother and child hugging.  
  
Then she returned a skeptical look to Inuyasha. "What?!" Inuyasha shrugged. "It's true! You tell her, Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Lady Seiji looked at her stepson. He was lost staring at Rin and Kagura. When they had hugged something just hit him.  
  
It was as if someone had ripped his heart away from him and the pain grew increasingly as he watched his newly adopted daughter hug her biological mother who just happened to be a sixteen year old wind bitch.  
  
Was there something wrong here or what?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview of Next Chapter:  
  
"But if Sesshoumaru adopted Rin and Kagura's Rin's real mother, doesn't that make the two married?" Kagome wondered.  
  
Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "Whoa. I hadn't thought of that!" Kagome smacked him behind the head.  
  
"You baka!" she yelled. Miroku shook his head while Sango watched in amusement. "Those two really are meant to be," Miroku said with a smile.  
  
He rested his hand gently on Sango's lower region. "As you and I," he sighed with stars in his eyes.  
  
A small vein made itself visible on Sango's forehead as she knocked out Miroku with Hiraikotsu. 


	14. Chapter 14: Father Daughter Dealings

Jidai High - Chapter Fourteen: Father Daughter Dealings  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha though I can dream)  
  
Inuyasha was puzzled. No he was shocked. He was puzzled AND shocked.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't want to go to school today.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't want to go to school today.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't want to go to school today.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't want to go to school today.  
  
"Nope," Inuyasha muttered as he hauled his backpack over his shoulders. "No matter how many times you say it, it still doesn't sound right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru sat at his desk staring blankly at the lap top screen. He had turned it on then just left it sitting there.  
  
He didn't feel like doing anything at all. Not even finding business inc. tips. What he really wanted to do was find out more about the laws of adoption.  
  
What if the parent of the child you adopt comes back for said child?  
  
What if said child finally grew on you even though said child was a whole different speices from yourself?  
  
What if the parent of said child was a certain sixteen year old wind bitch?  
  
What if you wanted to keep said child?  
  
What if you had a feeling that the certain sixteen year old wind bitch had something bad in mind for said child?  
  
What if said child was the precious daughter of the amazingly beautiful, rich, sexy, bitchy super model, Kagura?  
  
What if....  
  
What if you truly found the meaning of love and care?  
  
What do you do then?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In first period Kagome poked Inuyasha with the sharp tip of her pencil. Inuyasha let out a tiny yelp before turning and glaring at her.  
  
"What?" he hissed. The teacher was in the middle of explaining the geography of Mt. Fuji (did I spell that right?? ^^;;)  
  
"Where's Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha pursed his lips. Kagome kept staring at him with her questioning eyes.  
  
"He stayed home."  
  
Kagome definitly looked suprised. "WHAT?!?!?!?!"  
  
The whole class, and the teacher, turned their full attention to Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha blushed. He didn't like too much attention... not all the time at least.  
  
"Is there something the matter, Ms. Higurashi?" the teacher asked with a hint of venom. Kagome shook her head and muttered some inchorent words before looking away.  
  
Inuyasha relaxed. Miroku blinked. "What was that all about?" he whispered. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's eraser and shoved it in Miroku's mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango made a look of disgust at snack as Miroku stuck out his tongue. "You have.. eraser shavings all over your tongue!"  
  
Kagome twitched then gave Inuyasha an i'm-gonna-kill-you-for-shoving-my- favorite-eraser-in-the-mouth-of-a-pervert look.  
  
Inuyasha decided to change the subject. "You were wondering about Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "I think he's a bit down on the whole Rin and Kagura thing," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Aww!!" Sango suddenly said. "I didn't know Sesshoumaru cared!!" Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her strangely.  
  
"But if Sesshoumaru adopted Rin and Kagura's Rin's real mother, doesn't that make the two married?" Kagome wondered.  
  
Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "Whoa. I hadn't thought of that!" Kagome smacked him behind the head.  
  
"You baka!" she yelled. Miroku shook his head while Sango watched in amusement. "Those two really are meant to be," Miroku said with a smile.  
  
He rested his hand gently on Sango's lower region. "As you and I," he sighed with stars in his eyes.  
  
A small vein made itself visible on Sango's forehead as she knocked out Miroku with Hiraikotsu.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the sound of a thump. Sango looked utterly pissed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okaasan...." Rin said softly. Kagura looked up from her vanity mirror. Rin handed Kagura some plain daises she had found in the garden.  
  
Kagura scoffed and snatched the flowers, then carelessly threw them in the waste basket.  
  
Rin's eyes began to water. Kagura smirked. "You don't need flowers, sweetie. Especially pathetic ugly ones."  
  
Rin ran out of the room. "Otousan!!" she sobbed as she entered Sesshoumaru's room. Sesshoumaru was sitting at his desk still staring at the lap top screen.  
  
Rin let out a small sniffle and proceeded to climb onto his lap. Sesshoumaru blinked. Rin was now sobbing into his shirt.  
  
Sesshoumaru had no idea what was going on. "Rin?" he said, unsure of what to say to a young child he had currently been thinking about.  
  
"Okaasan hates flowers," Rin said with a pout. Sesshoumaru blanched. Was that all? He smirked.  
  
She truly was a bitch if to deny Rin's flowers that had been picked with love.  
  
Sesshoumaru gathered Rin up and cradled her gently. "Otousan," he whispered in a way he didn't know he could," *loves* flowers."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha smacked into Kagome. Kagome smacked into Sango. Sango smacked into Miroku. Miroku smacked into the incredibly strict P.E. teacher.  
  
All four were assigned *another* five laps and after school detention.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is all your fault, houshi-sama," Sango mumbled as she and the others sat in detention.  
  
It was already four o clock. "I've never had detention," Miroku whimpered like a lost child.  
  
Kagome blew a whisp of hair out of her face. "You need to be bad sometime in your life," she said.  
  
Miroku was about to say something when Kagome interrupted with,"And stealing a chocolate bar from a liquor store when you were three doesn't count."  
  
Inuyasha snickered. He had been in detention enough times but this was probably the most amusing. Especially when Miroku rubbed Sango's ass and she knocked him off his chair.  
  
Sango even added a light touch by shoving the desk ontop of Miroku.  
  
"Miroku's a miracle boy if he doesn't have any broken bones," Kagome giggled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview Of Next Chapter:  
  
"Well Lady Seiji, we'll be taking our leave," Kagura said with fake sweetness in her tone.  
  
Rin's eyes were watering as Kagura held her hand tightly. "Rin doesn't want to leave Otousan..." she mumbled.  
  
Kagura glared at her. Lady Seiji said,"It was wonderful having you here. Please visit for Sesshoumaru's sake."  
  
Kagura narrowed her eyes. "I doubt that would be possible. After all, I have such a busy schedule! Well... tata!"  
  
But before the two were out the door, Sesshoumaru emerged from the top of the staircase.  
  
Kagura rolled her eyes. "Now what?" she muttered. Sesshoumaru had on his cold mask.  
  
"You. Are. Not. Taking. Rin." 


	15. Chapter 15: Dances Aren't Her Thing

Jidai High - Chapter Fifteen: Dances Aren't Her Thing  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha though I can dream)  
  
"Freedom!!!" Miroku cried, as he ran out the doors of D-hall. Kagome shook her head and rolled her eyes while Sango tried to pry him off the floor.  
  
Sango pulled on Miroku's hair. "Quit kissing the floor you dumb ass!! You don't know whats been on it!!"  
  
Miroku stood up and grabbed Sango by her shoulders. "You really care for me, Sango!" he leaned in to kiss her on the lips.  
  
Sango screamed and slapped him hard across the cheek. Kagome laughed. "So what do you guys wanna do now?" she asked.  
  
Then she noticed how quiet Inuyasha was. Kagome looked for him and spotted him half way down the hall observing a poster.  
  
Kagome blinked and walked up to him. Kagome looked over his shoulder and saw the poster he was reading:  
  
Sadee Hawkins Dance!  
  
Friday after school from 3: 30 - 5: 30 pm! Bring a partner!  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha. "You're going to the dance?" she asked him. Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
"Maybe," he shrugged. "Are you?"  
  
Kagome thought she saw something flash in his eyes. Maybe hope? She shrugged it off. "I don't really do dances. Sango and Miroku go to just hang out but I just stay home and you know.. do random things."  
  
Inuyasha nodded with a hint of disappointment. 'So she doesn't go to dances... too bad. I was gonna take her,' he thought to himself.  
  
Kagome gave him a smile. "So who are you gonna take to the dance, Inu boy?" A mischevious glint was in her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened and he blinked. "Um... I dunno." Kagome rolled her eyes and walked back to Sango and Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha watched her with sad eyes. 'Why won't you go, Kagome?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyo slammed her locker door loudly. She was back to wearing slutty and expensive clothes from Saks Fifth Ave.  
  
Ayame and Yura gave eachother short glances. "Why won't he notice me?!?!" Kikyo spun around and asked them.  
  
The two girls didn't answer. Kikyo growled. "I swear I'm gonna rip one of your throats out and throw it in the garbage if I don't find a way to make Inuyasha mine!"  
  
Ayame and Yura's eyes widened. Ayame looked for an idea hastily. Her eyes brightened when her answer was found taped to the wall. "How 'bout the Sadee Hawkins dance coming up on Friday?"  
  
Yura and Kikyo were silent for a moment. Then an evil smile graced Kikyo's features. "You.. are.. a genius, Ayame!" she cried and she hugged her best friend.  
  
"I'll get Inuyasha to take me to the dance!!" Yura cleared her throat. Kikyo glared at her. "Can't you see I'm trying to have a moment, here?"  
  
Yura rolled her eyes. "What if he asks your sister? He *does* seem to like her." Kikyo's eyes turned to slits.  
  
"We'll just have to take care of that," Kikyo said with absolute menace. "Ayame!" Kikyo barked.  
  
Ayame looked at her. "Yes?" she asked innocently. "Get out your cellphone and call your brother! NOW!"  
  
Ayame hastily took out her cellphone and dialed her brother's number. A voice picked up.  
  
"Kouga-chan?" Ayame said. "Um, Kikyo-san wa--"  
  
Kikyo took the phone from Ayame's hands. "Kouga! Take Kagome to the dance!"  
  
There was a pause. Yura and Ayame watched. Kikyo squeezed the cell phone. "Make her," came the flat answer. With that, Kikyo hung up and threw the cell phone back at Ayame.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango slurped loudly from her mocha frappachino. Kagome winced. Inuyasha fiddled with his straw, bending and un-bending it.  
  
Miroku was watching Sango intently. "Sango.." he said with a serious tone. Sango looked up from her drink with a raised eyebrow. "What?" she asked him.  
  
Miroku leaned forward across the table, so his face was barely an inch away from Sango's.  
  
"You're beautiful when you slurp."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome sweatdropped. Sango flicked her straw at him, getting mocha frap all over Miroku's face. "You're such a baka," she said.  
  
"Then," Miroku said as he wiped his face. "Why don't you accompany this baka to the Sadee Hawkins dance on Friday?"  
  
Sango was silent. Kagome smirked. She kicked Sango under the table. Sango's eyes watered with pain.  
  
"Sure," came the high pitched answer. Miroku grinned. "Then I will see you tomorrow night!" Sango nodded as Miroku got up and left, followed by Inuyasha (A/N: wow for once Miroku's the leader and Inu's the follower!)  
  
Sango turned and shot a death glare at Kagome, who only smiled innocently in return.  
  
"Fine then," Sango said, getting up. "I'll make sure you and Inu boy join us as well!"  
  
Before Kagome could protest against this, Kouga suddenly appeared beside the girls' booth.  
  
Sango let out a shriek and fell back down onto her seat ontop of Kagome. Kouga smirked. "So Kagome.." he said huskily.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at him as she pushed Sango off of her. "Yes?" she asked him suspiciously.  
  
He wanted something and she could tell. "Would you be generous enough to have me escort you to tomorrow night's dance?" Kouga asked, giving Kagome a devilish smirk that made every other girl at school drop dead.  
  
Kagome smiled. "I'd love to," she began. Kouga grinned. "If I were actually going to the dance," Kagome continued.  
  
Kouga's grin faded into a frown. "This is our last year at Jidai High," Kouga said. "Wouldn't you want to share the last dance with me?"  
  
Sango was silent through all this. Kagome shook her head. "Kouga, Kouga, Kouga! There's the Valentine's Day dance and the Prom dance! Sadee Hawkins isn't the last dance so I won't exactly be sharing the last dance with you."  
  
Kouga's fist curled up into a tight ball. "Go with me," he said through clenched teeth. Kagome galred at him. "Why should I?" she asked him.  
  
Sango was completely aware that she was sitting right between Kagome and Kouga, so she was what was keeping Kouga from getting to her friend. 'Why did I leave Hiraikotsu at home today??!!' Sango asked herself mentally.  
  
Kagome sighed, seeing as Kouga wouldn't give up. 'The guy's been asking me out for three years. Might as well since he might ask me to the other two dances that I promised I would share with someone special,' Kagome told herself.  
  
"Fine," came Kagome's answer. Kouga's smirk was plastered back onto his face. "I knew you'd accept," he said. With that he left just as he came.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku gave Inuyasha a sheepish smile as they walked to Miroku's house. Inuyasha groaned and grabbed Miroku's backpack.  
  
"Thank you so much Inuyasha! You're a real pal!" Miroku grinned. Inuyasha replied with,"This is the last time I'm ever going to carry your backpack for you. I'm not a slave boy."  
  
Miroku nodded and stretched. "Ahh this feels nice," he said. Inuyasha ignored him. His attention was drawn to a group of girls headed their way.  
  
The boys stopped, since the lil group was blocking their way to Miroku's house."Whaddaya want, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked with annoyance.  
  
Kikyo ignored his tone. "I'm sure you've heard of tomorrow's dance, Inu- chan." Inuyasha nodded. "Who hasn't?"  
  
Kikyo smirked. "Well I was thinking you could take me since there's no other girl at Jidai High but me who is worthy of your escort."  
  
'There's one other...' Inuyasha thought to himself. As if Kikyo read his mind, she said,"And my sister isn't available for the dance either since she's going with Kouga."  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha spat out. "She never goes to the dances. Besides, I was with her all day and Kouga wasn't anywhere in sight."  
  
Miroku nodded with agreement, though his eyes were wandering to some inappropriate places that made Yura and Ayame regret wearing mini skirts that day.  
  
Kikyo shrugged at Inuyasha's comment. "He asked her at the diner." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know that?"  
  
"Kouga is my brother and he tells me everything! He just called me seconds ago to tell me he was going with Kagome," Ayame piped up from behind Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha didn't believe them. "Just go with me Inu-chan," Kikyo said. "Kagome is going with Kouga. He has his ways with girls."  
  
"Kagome isn't your average girl," Inuyasha replied. Kikyo was getting way tired of this. "I'll do anything, Inu-chan if you just go with me to this one dance!" Yura, Ayame, Miroku, and Inuyasha could tell Kikyo was getting desperate.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kikyo with cold eyes. "If I take you to the Sadee Hawkins dance you have to promise to leave me the hell alone starting Monday til we graduate from Jidai High. Got it?"  
  
Kikyo didn't answer all too quickly. But after a while of thinking and staring into Inuyasha's eyes, she knew there was no other way to convice him. "Fine," she sighed. "It's a deal."  
  
The two shook hands. Kikyo snapped her fingers and Ayame and Yura followed her past the two boys.  
  
'There goes my chances of dancing with Kagome tomorrow night,' Inuyasha thought with disappointment as he hauled up his backpack *and* Miroku's and the two continued home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippo sat at the bottom of the staircase watching Rin with sadness. His dear friend was leaving today.  
  
Lady Seiji stood next to Shippo with her hands clasped together and smiling gently at Kagura and Rin.  
  
"Well Lady Seiji, we'll be taking our leave," Kagura said with fake sweetness in her tone.  
  
Rin's eyes were watering as Kagura held her hand tightly. "Rin doesn't want to leave Otousan..." she mumbled.  
  
Kagura glared at her. Lady Seiji said,"It was wonderful having you here. Please visit for Sesshoumaru's sake."  
  
Kagura narrowed her eyes. "I doubt that would be possible. After all, I have such a busy schedule! Well... tata!"  
  
But before the two were out the door, Sesshoumaru emerged from the top of the staircase.  
  
Kagura rolled her eyes. "Now what?" she muttered. Sesshoumaru had on his cold mask.  
  
"You. Are. Not. Taking. Rin."  
  
Lady Seiji's eyes widened. She turned to stare at her stepson. "Now Sesshoumaru, you can't say that! Rin has to go home with her mo--"  
  
"Shut up, human bitch," Sesshoumaru said coldly. "I don't need to hear your blabber as if you were my actual mother."  
  
Lady Seiji gasped and her eyes watered. Shippo jumped onto her shoulders and hugged her around the neck. Rin was shocked as well. How could her otousan treat his own okaasan that way?  
  
Kagura and Sesshoumaru ignored the sniffles coming from Lady Seiji as the two glared at eachother menacingly.  
  
"And why can't I take my own daughter home?" Kagura asked. Sesshoumaru began to descend down the staircase, his figure looking ever so deadly and graceful at the same time. Green poison began to gather around his claws.  
  
Kagura remained neutral. Rin was scared. Her otousan's claws looked deadly and his eyes were changing into an odd color that sent shivers up her spine.  
  
Kagura shoved Rin aside and took out her fan. "Rin will stay here," Sesshoumaru said, his voice changing into a low growl.  
  
Kagura opened her fan. "No she will not and that is FINAL!" she sent stronger tornadoes of wind at him this time then at the meeting room.  
  
The winds swallowed up Sesshoumaru, blocking him from view. "OTOUSAN!" Rin screamed. Kagura laughed evily.  
  
Shippo had turned into a huge pink ball and was protecting Lady Seiji and Rin with his body.  
  
A loud roar was heard and Kagura's eyes widened. Her winds disappeared and the only thing left standing was a huge white dog with glowing red eyes and green pupils.  
  
Lord Sesshoumaru had turned into his true demon form.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview of Next Chapter:  
  
Sesshoumaru began to walk towards Rin, stepping over the rubble that was once the ceiling of the mansion.  
  
Rin hugged the unconscious Kagura. When she turned and saw Sesshoumaru coming to her she screamed and tried to hide against Kagura. Sesshoumaru froze when he heard small sobs coming from the child.  
  
Rin's body was shaking and she was... crying.  
  
He had made her cry. 


	16. Chapter 16: Sango Gets Hold of Cupid's A...

Jidai High - Chapter Sixteen: Sango Gets Hold of Cupid's Arrow  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha though I can dream)  
  
"Kagome!! Kouga's here!!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. She was wearing a strapless black shirt with black hip huggers and black high heels. Her hair was put in a bun but she had let a few strands fall to the sides of her face.  
  
Souta sat patiently on Kagome's bed as she put on black eyeliner. "Ya know I'm kinda surprised you're going to the dance with Kouga of all people," Souta said.  
  
"And why is that?" Kagome asked boredly, glancing at his reflection from the mirror of her vanity. Souta shrugged. "It's just that in your diary you said you wouldn't go out with Kouga if your, quote, Fuckin life depended on it, unquote."  
  
Souta gazed at his sister with curious eyes. Kagome had already finished up and was now glaring at Souta.  
  
"When I get back from that hell hole they call a dance," Kagome growled as she grabbed her purse,"I am gonna slice your fuckin head off for reading my diary!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouga was leaning against his red porshe casually waiting for Kagome. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with the top three buttons open and black pants. Kagome noted that he had gotten his shoes shined.  
  
Kouga let out a satisfied smirk at Kagome's appearance, and then he opened the door for her.  
  
With a bit of a fuss she had allowed him to finally be a gentlemen and do things for her that she could do ("I can open and close a car door on my own you know!!").  
  
Kouga was speeding down the street, not bothering to note if there was a red light or a green light. He glanced at Kagome and noticed she didn't care either.  
  
When they had finally reached the school, loud hip hop music was blasting clear throughout the night. Kouga helped Kagome out of the car with a bit of another fight ("I thought I told you I could do things on my own!!").  
  
Once inside of the school gym Kagome immediately seperated herself from her "Date of Horror."  
  
Kagome easily found Miroku and Sango by the punch table. Miroku had a huge red stain on his shirt, probably from the punch.  
  
Sango was squeezing the hell out of an empty cup. Kagome put two and two together and shook her head at Miroku's incompetence (A/N: I wish I had spelled that right -_____-;;)  
  
Sango smiled brightly at the sight of Kagome. "Thank god you didn't commit suicide and left me here with this pervert like you usually do," Sango paused. "The second one that is.."  
  
Kagome smiled back and looked at her two friends' wardrobes. Sango had put on a baby blue long sleeved shirt with lil ribbons tied around the sleeves. She was wearing white pants with baby blue butterflies down at the bottom.  
  
Miroku was wearing the same thing Kouga had worn except he kept ALL his buttons closed ("Thank god!!").  
  
"I haven't seen the cow or our lil Inu boy yet," Sango said. Kagome shrugged. "Why should I care about Kikyo and Inuyasha going to the dance together?"  
  
Sango tried to find some sort of hint in Kagome's eyes that let on she was lying but it seemed she truly wasn't. Kagome really didn't care at all, which disappointed Sango.  
  
'They make an adorable couple,' Sango thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rin whimpered and pressed herself harder against Shippo's pink body, trying to find some sort of protection from the giant beast.  
  
Shippo was terrified and from the look on Lady Seiji's face he could tell she was just as scared.  
  
Kagura's hold on her faithful fan tightened. "So this is the true Sesshoumaru," she muttered.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled at Kagura. A large paw was raised back and before Kagura could react, Sesshoumaru had knocked her over.  
  
Rin vaguely heard a scream that sounded like her okaasan and then a thud. She looked down as an object lightly hit her foot.  
  
Her eyes widened. It was Kagura's fan. Shippo was whimpering loudly and Lady Seiji had already fainted by then.  
  
The strong winds died down and everything was silent, except for Shippo's sniffles and heavy panting coming from the giant dog standing in the middle of the hall.  
  
Rin ran out from behind Shippo, ignoring the huge dog as she ran towards a figure that was layed in a heap.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned back into his human form (A/N: human form.. demon form.. O__o) as he watched Rin.  
  
Rin was softly shaking Kagura. "Okaasan...?"  
  
Sesshoumaru began to walk towards Rin, stepping over the rubble that was once the ceiling of the mansion.  
  
Rin hugged the unconscious Kagura. When she turned and saw Sesshoumaru coming to her she screamed and tried to hide against Kagura. Sesshoumaru froze when he heard small sobs coming from the child.  
  
Rin's body was shaking and she was... crying.  
  
He had made her cry.  
  
"Rin," he said softly (A/N: OOC I know!! DON'T HURT MEEE!! ;____;) Rin whimpered.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't dare move any closer to Rin. If she ran, it would be the end of him.  
  
Shippo was half trying to wake Lady Seiji and half watching the ordeal between Sesshoumaru and Rin. Maybe it was time to get Inuyasha on the scene...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha arrived at the gym with Kikyo practically clinging to his arm. He had the white long sleeved shirt and black pants like the other guys except Inuyasha had a black jacket hung over his shoulder, his free hand gripping it.  
  
The other hand was in his pocket and he had a bored expression upon his face (A/N: this image looks hott... *drools*)  
  
Kikyo was wearing a black silk skirt with silver jewls acoss the ends. The skirt went up to her knees and she wear black high high high heels.  
  
Her top was much like Kagome's except it had two straps that made the shape of an X across her collar bone and then tied into a ribbon at the back of her neck.  
  
Kikyo's hair was piled exactly as Kagome's except she had curled the strands that hung by her face. Neither girls knew that they had practically chosen the same outfit that night.  
  
Kouga stopped walking around when he finally spotted Kagome. He let out a growl when he saw her clinging to Inuyasha's arm.  
  
'What does that bastard think he's doing with *my* woman?!' Kouga thought to himself angrily. He stomped towards them.  
  
Kikyo almost screamed in frustration as Kouga started coming towards her and Inuyasha. 'He's supposed to be with Kagome!!!' she said to herself.  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Kouga. "Whaddaya want?" He asked boredly. Kouga reached out and grabbed Kikyo's wrist. Kikyo shreiked.  
  
"What are you doing with my date, you dog turd?!?!" Kouga yelled. Most of the school had stopped dancing and were now staring at Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kouga.  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were eyeing them as well from the punch table. "What's Kouga talking about?" Kagome asked outloud. Miroku shrugged but Sango knew exactly what was going on and an evil lil scheme was being hatched in her head.  
  
Sango took Kagome's wrist and began to drag her towards Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Kagome hissed. "Would you rather stay here with Kouga all night or Inuyasha?" Sango asked her as she neared the guys.  
  
Kagome didn't say anything, letting a smirk appear on Sango's face. They stopped right infront of Inuyasha and Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo's wrist was still trapped in Kouga's grip but she did not plan on letting go of Inuyasha's arm.  
  
Inuyasha was just plain old confused. "No you idiot!" Kikyo hissed at Kouga.  
  
Kouga didn't say anything and just tugged on her wrist. Inuyasha had turned his attention to Sango and Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha was officially speechless. Kagome was the same and she let a blush creep up her face as she looked over Inuyasha. 'Wow..'  
  
Sango let go of Kagome but kept her in close range. She slapped Kikyo's hand off of Inuyasha's arm.  
  
"Now now, Kag-chan!" she said with fake cheeriness. "You're here with Kouga, remember?? KIKYO is with Inuyasha!" Sango pointed at Kagome, who was utterly shocked.  
  
Kikyo's face turned red. Kouga was holding her away from Inuyasha. He didn't say anything as he dragged Kikyo off.  
  
"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!" Kikyo screamed. Sango gave Kagome a light shove so that she was by Inuyasha. "Okay bye bye!" Sango ran to Miroku.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he looked at her. The two couldn't help but smile at Sango.  
  
Inuyasha blushed. "You wanna go somewhere else before Kikyo decides to switch back?" Kagome nodded. The two left the gym without a word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview of Next Chapter:  
  
"This night isn't so bad..." Kagome whispered, awed by the sight infront of her.  
  
Inuyasha nodded but he wasn't looking at the bright lights of the city but at Kagome. He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she blushed. She was surprised when her reflexes didn't react and she didn't slap him like she did to most boys when they dared touch her in *that* way. 


	17. Chapter 17: Lover to You but Friend to M...

Jidai High - Chapter Seventeen: Lover to You but Friend to Me  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha though I can dream)  
  
"So where to?" Inuyasha asked as he drove farther away from the school. Kagome thought.  
  
"Hmmmmmm... well anywhere but here sounds good," she said with a smile. Inuyasha smirked. "Okey well do you have any place in mind?"  
  
Kagome looked out the window as streets and signs blurred past her. She didn't have any special place to go to. She shook her head.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. He looked at the stars up in the sky. They were so bright that night. He had an idea. "I know an excellent spot."  
  
Kagome turned to to him. "Okey." Inuyasha drove faster. Soon he had brought their car up a hill of a sort. He parked the car all the way at the very top.  
  
Kagome looked around. There were very few cars there. When she looked closer she noticed everyone in the area were couples. She blushed. "What's so special about this place?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha took her hand and led her to an open spot near the edge of the hill. He sat down and looked ahead.  
  
Kagome did the same. The scene was beautiful. It overlooked all of the city. There were bright lights everywhere.  
  
Kagome could see why Inuyasha brought her to the place.  
  
"This night isn't so bad..." Kagome whispered, awed by the sight infront of her.  
  
Inuyasha nodded but he wasn't looking at the bright lights of the city but at Kagome. He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she blushed. She was surprised when her reflexes didn't react and she didn't slap him like she did to most boys when they dared touch her in *that* way.  
  
Inuyasha blushed too. 'I can't believe I just did that. I am the stupidest idiot there ever was and I hate myself and I should just jump off this hill right now before she murders me herself.'  
  
Kagome almost felt sorry for Inuyasha. True she liked him as a friend but she couldn't get any closer.  
  
That was why she didn't slap him. Because he was a friend. She didn't slap her friends. Kagome felt stupid for not noticing the clues.  
  
Inuyasha always sat by her. He was always treating her different. Why didn't she see it? He liked her maybe possibly 'loved' her.  
  
But Kagome Higurashi was not born to love guys and have deep relationships. She was born to beat up any guy who got in her way. When she was younger she would tell Kikyo that marriage was stupid whenever Kikyo played her wedding games with the boy next door.  
  
She had told Kikyo she would never get married. Kikyo had called her an idiot and getting married was the only way to become rich.  
  
Kagome stood up. "Come on Inu. We should head back." Instantly Inuyasha felt like hitting himself. HARD.  
  
Inuyasha got up too. "Yeah okey," he said rather sadly. The two got in the car and silently drove back to the school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyo sat down on the bleachers with a pout. Her Inuyasha had left her! She was going to murder her sister and her good for nothing friends for doing this to her.  
  
Kouga had figured out it was Kikyo and had gone off to find Kagome or some other girl to mess with.  
  
Sango and Miroku were chatting near the entrance. "They're probably at some resturant," Miroku said. "Pft ya right! That's not Kag's style," Sango replied.  
  
Both were surprised when Kagome and Inuyasha appeared. Sango took Kagome's wrist and dragged her to a far corner of the gym. "It's only been 25 minutes!!!! Why are you back so soon??!!" She hissed.  
  
Kagome was quiet though. "I wanna go home Sango. Tonight's dance isn't so fun...."  
  
Sango blinked. "What? Did something happen??" Kagome shook her head. "Can you give me a lift please?"  
  
Sango tilted her head. "Okey.. lets go." Kagome followed Sango back towards the boys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So how was it?? Didja smooch?" Miroku asked stupidly. Inuyasha stared blankly at him. Miroku's face fell.  
  
"I guess that's a no..." he said looking away. "Oh shut up!" Inuyasha said with annoyance. Miroku sighed. "I just figured you two got somethin goin on. I mean I sure would've done something if I left a dance and drove away with a girl."  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply to this. Kagome and Sango came up and stood by them. "Ey I'm takin Kag home. She's kinda out of it tonight. I'll see ya at school," Sango said rather hurriedly. She took Kagome and the two left.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha didn't even get a change to protest. "That bad huh?" Miroku said after a moment of silence. Inuyasha glared at him.  
  
Miroku grinned. "Well lets dance!" Inuyasha shook his head. "I'll head back too." Miroku frowned. "Oh come on!! Don't go home yet!! Lets party!"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm going." Miroku grabbed him. "Come, my friend! I shall show you how the boys of Jidai High deal at school dances!" With that, he dragged Inuyasha onto the dance floor and towards a group of cheerleaders.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome didn't seem like she wanted to talk as she sat next to Sango in the car. Sango decided no to question it.  
  
Sango drove down Inuyasha's street. Kagome stared at the mansion. Her eyes widened. "Stop the car!" she yelled.  
  
Sango screeched to a hault. "What?! What's wrong?!" Kagome got out of the car and ran to Inuyasha's mansion with Sango chasing after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do. Rin was crying and whimpering infront of him. He couldn't comfort her because he was the reason she was so scared.  
  
What could a guy do? His question was answered when Kagome and Sango burst through the doors.  
  
Kagome was shocked. "W-What...?" Shippo ran to her. "Kagome!!! Sesshoumaru and Kagura got into a fight!!!!"  
  
Kagome and Sango looked at the rubble. Kagome gasped when she saw Sesshoumaru and Rin. She ran to Rin's side.  
  
Rin immediately clutched onto her. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru as she held Rin. "What did you do?" she asked him.  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't look at her. He couldn't look at any of them. He didn't answer. Kagome was lost. Rin was sobbing like mad, Shippo was in a semi-state of shock, Lady Seiji had collapsed some few feet away, and there was some unconscious woman lying down near Sesshoumaru!!  
  
Kagome stood up and cradled Rin in her arms. The best she could think of was getting the police or the paramedics on the scene.  
  
Sango was already dialing the number on her cellphone. Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru but he was gone.  
  
"Where's Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked as she came up to Kagome. "I don't know.." Kagome answered.  
  
"The paramedics and the police are on their way. They'll take Lady Seiji and that woman over there to the hospital and most likely question Shippo and Rin on what happened."  
  
Kagome stared at her. "But they're just little kids! They're too scared to answer to anything!" Shippo looked away. "I can tell them what happened. Rin might not." Sango gave Shippo a gentle pat on the head.  
  
In a matter of minutes the police and the paramedics had arrived. There were some reporters trying to get to Shippo or Sango and Kagome.  
  
The officers took Shippo, Sango, Kagome, and Rin into their cars. One officer was questioning Shippo while the other officers were getting Kagome and Sango's address so they could drop them off.  
  
Rin was over with the paramedics. They checked to see if she had any injuries. Lady Seiji and Kagura were sent to the hospital to be taken care of.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched all this hidden in the shadows. His world seemed shattered. What was there to do now? He had no place to go. No one to go to.  
  
His father would be there soon. He would sniff out his scent and track him down. No where to hide...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview of Next Chapter:  
  
"Well that's not fair!! That's like bribing!! You should stay with your family, Inuyasha!" Kagome complained.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't really mind. The ski resort sounds good. My dad just wants to deal with my mom and Sesshoumaru on his own. If that's what he wants to do I'll let him do it with or without my help. Besides, he told me to let you guys come."  
  
Miroku was already into the idea. "There is nothing wrong with skiing (A/N: spell?) or staying at a resort in the mountains!"  
  
Sango and Kagome looked at eachother and sighed. 'Their idea of a family is all wrong,' Kagome thought to herself as she and Sango agreed to Inuyasha's invite. 


	18. Chapter 18: Heads Up!

Jidai High – Chapter Eighteen: Heads Up!  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha though I can dream)  
  
Inuyasha sat calmly in Inutaisho's office. Inutaisho stood infront of Inuyasha. "And stay there until—Inuyasha are you listening?!"  
  
Inuyasha looked up. "Huh? Oh yeah sure." Inutaisho rubbed his temples and sighed. "What did I just say then?" he asked his son.  
  
"Somethin' about a resort in the mountains," Inuyasha replied. 'Good enough,' Inutaisho thought. "As I was saying. Stay there until I call you. You can invite those little friends of yours."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and got up. "Ski resort, friends, don't come back 'til you tell me to. Got it." With that Inuyasha left the room.  
  
Inutaisho shook his head and sat down at his desk.  
  
'Now for Sesshoumaru....'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well that's not fair!! That's like bribing!! You should stay with your family, Inuyasha!" Kagome complained.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't really mind. The ski resort sounds good. My dad just wants to deal with my mom and Sesshoumaru on his own. If that's what he wants to do I'll let him do it with or without my help. Besides, he told me to let you guys come."  
  
Miroku was already into the idea. "There is nothing wrong with skiing (A/N: spell?) or staying at a resort in the mountains!"  
  
Sango and Kagome looked at eachother and sighed. 'Their idea of a family is all wrong,' Kagome thought to herself as she and Sango agreed to Inuyasha's invite.  
  
"Cool. Come to my house at 6 a.m. in the morning. We'll take a limo so the girlies can sleep," Inuyasha said.  
  
Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes. Miroku whined. "That early?! Where are these mountains anyway?!"  
  
Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Hm.... I think on the other side of town or farther."  
  
"FARTHER????!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango just glared at him. Miroku let out a sigh of defeat. "Alright alright. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome parked her car infront of Inuyasha's mansion. The limo was waiting across the street. She threw her backpack over her shoulder and went over to the limo.  
  
She began to knock on the window while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Hey watch it!" came a voice from inside. The window was rolled down revealing Inuyasha and Sango.  
  
Sango was asleep in a corner of the limo while Inuyasha sat across from her. Kagome didn't answer to Inuyasha's complaint and got in the limo. She scooted next to Sango and without warning, fell on her body, using Sango as a pillow.  
  
"T_T" Inuyasha looked out the window and wondered where Miroku was.  
  
Half an hour later Inuyasha saw Miroku's figure running down the street. He popped his head out the window. "WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG??!!" he screamed.  
  
Miroku stopped infront of the limo, panting heavily. "S-Sorry. I overslept!" He scratched the back of his head with a cheesy smile.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Come on." Miroku slid in and eyed the two sleeping girls. He smirked.  
  
"Don't do anything perverted," Inuyasha warned. Miroku smiled innocently at him. "Why Inuyasha! You actually think I'd go so low as to touch a woman in her sleep?"  
  
Inuyasha ignored him and signaled for his driver to get the show on the road.  
  
During most of the trip Miroku stared hungrily at the girls while Inuyasha looked boredly out the window.  
  
Suddenly he heard a moan elicit from Miroku. Inuyasha whirled around and made a look of horror as he saw Miroku groping Sango's breast.  
  
Before Inuyasha could reach out and smack him Sango's eyes fluttered open. She and Miroku stared at eachother for a moment.  
  
Miroku smiled. "G'mornin' sleeping beauty!" Sango screamed, picked up her duffle bag and beat Miroku mercilessly. Kagome woke up from the commotion. "What's—"  
  
Kagome heard a loud thump and eyed Miroku lying on the ground with bruises all over him. "Oh."  
  
Sango glared at him one last time then yawned and stretched as if nothing had ever happened. Inuyasha blinked and looked at Kagome.  
  
Kagome shook her head and stretched as well. "Are we there yet?" came the dreaded question that would haunt Inuyasha the rest of the ride.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
A few minutes passed...  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
A few MORE minutes passed....  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Twenty minutes later....  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kagome was certainly enjoying herself. Inuyasha was getting annoyed. Sango watched the two and wondered how long it would take Inuyasha to crack.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
Inuyasha groaned. "WHADDAYA THINK??!!!"  
  
Kagome smirked and looked out the window. Inuyasha gave her a look then relaxed into his seat.  
  
Inuyasha felt pressure in the space next to him. He looked to his side and saw Kagome sitting next to him with a naughty smile on her face.  
  
"......"  
  
Suddenly Kagome shoved Inuyasha against the window and began to crawl towards him  
  
Inuyasha was in shock. "K-Kagome.."  
  
Soon she was straddling his hips and stared at him hungrily. Inuyasha started to sweat. "Um..."  
  
Sango sat with an amused expression on her face while she watched them.  
  
"What are you..." Inuyasha didn't finish his sentence as he saw Kagome's face was less than a millimeter away from his.  
  
Inuyasha gulped and swore he was blushing. Kagome stared at him so intently he thought she was going to kiss him.  
  
'Is she?'  
  
Inuyasha stared into her chocolate brown eyes. It seemed it could go on forever....  
  
Kagome's breathing was slow and even while Inuyasha's was fast. 'What is she...'  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
Inuyasha nearly fell of his seat. Kagome and Sango began to crack up at the look on Inuyasha's face.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT??!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome got off of him and went back to her seat giggling.  
  
'Girls are so fuckin' weird!' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WE'RE HERE!!!"  
  
Inuyasha threw open the limo door. "Finally!" Miroku stepped out. "Fresh air!" Kagome and Sango got out and looked at the beautiful snow. "Wow..." Sango said.  
  
Kagome smiled. She loved the snow. Inuyasha suddenly threw Miroku's bag at him. Miroku fell over as he caught it. Sango caught hers with ease as Inuyasha threw it.  
  
Kagome waited patiently for hers. Inuyasha walked passed her carrying her backpack and his. Kagome scowled at him. "Inuyasha I can carry my own bag!!!" she whined.  
  
Inuyasha ignored her and kept walking towards a hotel in the distance. Kagome made a small growl, earning a smirk from Inuyasha.  
  
Without warning, Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back. "GIMME MY BACKPACK!!" Inuyasha yelled and fell face flat into the cold snow. Sango and Miroku laughed as they continued forward.  
  
Kagome grabbed her bag and marched off after them. Inuyasha sat up and wiped the snow from his face. He glared at Kagome then eyed the snow around him.  
  
A grin as wide as the Grinch's came upon Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Wow! The hotel looks so grand!" Sango exclaimed. "Pft! It's probably crappy up close," Kagome scoffed. "Heads up!" came Inuyasha's voice from behind.  
  
Kagome spun around and was greeted with a snowball hurled at her face. There was a loud splat as the cold substance met with Kagome's pretty face.  
  
Miroku held his stomach as he laughed. Sango smiled and looked at Inuyasha who stood a few feet away rolling up more snowballs. Sango immediately ducked as a dozen snowballs came flying at her and Miroku.  
  
Miroku screamed as he got hit with five snowballs. Sango laughed at him. Kagome wiped the snow from her face, revealing a nasty scowl upon her face. "You wanna play like that Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
She bent down, rolled up some snow and with a good arm threw it at Inuyasha's face.  
  
Inuyasha ducked easily and laughed at her. "Nice try! You couldn't throw a snowball for bean—"  
  
Inuyasha was attacked with snowballs as Miroku, Kagome and Sango ganged up on him. "Hey no fair!!" he yelled under the snow.  
  
The three others just laughed as they continued to attack Inuyasha. 


End file.
